Après l'aventure
by Koba54
Summary: Après l'aventure, que reste-t-il de nos héros ? Cette semaine-là, l'hôpital de Faust eut beaucoup de clients... petit speech à l'intérieur
1. Résumé

**ACHTUNG, Mesdames et Messieurs !** **Ceci est la descendante par alliance au douzième degré du côté maternel de ma première fic sur SK !**

Si, si.

Tout ça a bien sûr été revu et corrigé.

Le point de départ était merdique, j'espère que la douze millième version le sera un peu moins.

* * *

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama/Angst/Suspence/Polar… et Romance.

**Résumé:** Après l'aventure, que reste-t-il de nos héros ? Cette semaine-là, l'hôpital de Faust eut beaucoup de clients...

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin du SF, peut-être un peu avant la véritable fin de KZB. Les personnages ont donc (presque) tous entre 20 et 30 ans: ils viennent d'entrer dans le difficile âge adulte, et vous allez voir, c'est pas triste.

**Personnages: **mystère, hé hé...

**Avertissements :** Lorsque j'ai écrit ce truc, ça a été le gros pétage de plomb, j'ai décidé de bousiller tous les couples traditionnels, officiels, potentiels du manga (sauf deux en fait). Ne vous attendez donc pas à les retrouver ici, tout est mélangé (youupiii !). Bref, gros n'importe nawak au niveau des relations amoureuses !

J'ai également décidé, pour des raisons pratiques de _supprimer_ les gosses, hop ! (C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'en suis voulu au point d'écrire sur eux ! ^^)

Dernière chose: comme on passe d'un personnage à l'autre, tout n'est pas forcément très clair... dites-moi si ce serait plus clair de faire des chapitres courts (je voulais d'abord essayer comme ça).

Bonne lecture! :)


	2. PART I

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei!**  
**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**PART I  
**

**[Clinique de la Seconde Chance – 23.04] **

La première chose qu'elle distingua fut le blanc. Un blanc cotonneux, flou, une lumière éclatante, qui lui donna aussitôt envie de refermer les yeux. Même les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient brouillés, comme si on avait rempli ses oreilles de ouate.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de tourner la tête sur le côté, la nausée la cueillit comme une vague brûlante. Elle gémit, et renonça. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle tenta de porter une main à ses tempes, mais ne put achever son geste.

Sa main était bloquée. Pourquoi l'avait-on attachée ? Pour l'empêcher de fuir ?

C'est alors qu'elle vit le sachet, rempli d'un liquide transparent, pendu au-dessus de sa tête. Un entrelacs de fils et de tubes la reliait à ce fluide, au moyen d'une aiguille, plantée au creux de son coude.

Une perfusion.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors sur un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Ses longues mains s'affairèrent au-dessus d'elle, tandis que sa bouche lui souriait paisiblement. Mais sa vue était encore trop brouillée pour qu'elle puisse vraiment distinguer ses traits.

- On se sent mieux à présent ?

Elle ne put articuler le moindre son sa bouche était pâteuse, et sa langue, comme engourdie. Non, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. La douleur s'éveillait lentement dans tout son être elle avait l'impression d'avoir été broyée, concassée dans un mortier géant. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose se rendormir.

Le médecin continua à arranger sa perfusion et y ajouta le contenu d'une seringue. Il se pencha alors sur elle, et sa main caressa affectueusement ses mèches vertes ternies et sa joue amaigrie, marbrée de bleu. Ses gestes étaient doux, apaisants. Tout comme sa voix. C'était agréable de l'écouter, même si elle était trop épuisée pour saisir la portée de ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs elle commençait à se sentir mieux, comme si elle s'élevait doucement, hors de cette enveloppe corporelle douloureuse, pour flotter, en apesanteur. Sa vue, qui commençait à s'améliorer, se brouilla à nouveau. Elle voyait la bouche de l'homme s'ouvrir et se refermer en se tordant bizarrement. Elle comprit qu'il lui parlait

Mais ce n'était pas important, après tout. Elle était déjà partie.

- Tu sais Jun, il va falloir que tu manges, si tu veux guérir…

…

Plutôt mourir, pensa-t-elle, jetant un regard dégoûté à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux gras, sa chemise tâchée, qui laissait voir un torse velu… tout en lui la répugnait.

Son regard était vitreux, et son haleine, empuantie d'alcool. Elle savait mieux que personne le nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir-là. Et mieux que lui, à cette heure, sans doute.

Il ricana bêtement et vacilla, cherchant à se raccrocher à son épaule. Frissonnant de dégoût, la jeune fille s'écarta, et l'homme se serait étalé à ses pieds si le mur compatissant ne s'était pas trouvé là pour le rattraper.

- Y a un problème, ma petite ?

Le géant aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait de sortir du bar évalua rapidement la situation. Se campant devant l'ivrogne, il le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Toi, là, minus, tu fiches le camp tout de suite, et si je te reprends à rôder autour de mes serveuses, je t'explose la figure, c'est compris ?

L'importun se ratatina et fila sans demander son reste, de sa démarche vacillante. Le patron se tourna alors vers elle.

- Tout va bien, Pirika ?

- Ça va aller, merci Silva, articula-t-elle, soulagée.

- De rien, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, et le rassura d'un sourire.

- Non, c'est vraiment pas la peine, merci. Ce n'est pas loin, et puis, à cette heure-ci, les rues sont pleines de monde.

- Comme tu veux. A demain !

- A demain.

Pirika soupira. Il valait mieux que Silva ne voie pas son appartement. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle le retrouverait. Et ce n'était sûrement pas son frère qui se serait levé pour faire le ménage.

Les rues de Tôkyô grouillaient de monde comme en plein jour, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle quitta cependant les avenues bondées pour se glisser dans des ruelles plus sombres, moins animées, pour rejoindre leur studio.

L'ascenseur était bien évidement en panne, ça aurait été trop beau. Elle habitait au vingtième étage.

Dans l'appartement, flottait une odeur de tabac froid tout à fait déplaisante. Quand son frère invitait des amis, elle insistait toujours pour qu'ils fument à la fenêtre, mais à l'évidence, ça ne rentrait pas. Elle frémit en découvrant le carton de bières vides, acheté pourtant la veille. Et il avait encore laissé tout traîner… elle avait bien fait de refuser l'offre de Silva…

Les éclats de verre crissèrent sous le talon de sa bottine, puis elle sentit sa semelle adhérer au plancher collant. Les bouteilles de bières jonchaient le sol, autour du canapé, où reposait la masse assoupie de son grand frère, fin saoul. Il releva la tête en grommelant et mit quelques minutes à la reconnaître.

- Pirika…

- Grand frère…

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux bleus, semblables aux siens, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer devant lui, jamais.

- Oh Pirika, je suis désolé… murmura-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai… j'ai cherché toutes la journée dans les annonces, quand j'ai vu les factures… j'ai rien trouvé, je suis désolé…

- Chut, grand frère, ne dis rien. Tout va s'arranger, je vais trouver une solution. Tu devrais te rendormir.

Elle fixa son visage intensément. L'haleine de Horo Horo, chargée d'alcool et de tabac, lui rappelait très exactement celle du type à la sortie du bar. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Au moins il n'avait pris que de l'alcool ce soir, ce ne serait pas trop grave. Elle devait se concentrer sur son sourire, toujours le même, malgré les difficultés croissantes, l'épuisement, les cernes, les rides précoces…

Elle berça son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis, jetant un regard autour d'elle, renonça à tout ranger ce soir. S'emparant de son portable, elle composa un numéro et s'éloigna du canapé.

- A…Allô… Je sais qu'il est tard, mais vous aviez dit n'importe quelle heure… oui…j'ai réfléchi. J'accepte votre offre.

…

Le jeune homme raccrocha son téléphone, et serra les dents, jusqu'à les faire grincer. Encore une sale histoire. Il était gâté ce soir.

La fille devait avoir tout juste seize ans. Son corps gisait à terre, comme un pantin désarticulé. Sur cette silhouette encore enfantine, le visage trop maquillé aux yeux noirs charbonneux et la bouche rouge semblaient incongrues.

Le sang de son abdomen déchiré commençait juste à sécher sur le trottoir. Il grimaça et demanda :

- Elle est morte depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques heures, à vue de nez, répondit l'inspecteur. On a des témoins de la scène. Un type s'est enfui, les vêtements couverts de sang. Sûrement son mac.

- Si vous avez le coupable, pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Vous pouvez l'arrêter tout seul, non ?

L'inspecteur le jaugea une minute, puis se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Diethel. Vous faites du bon boulot d'habitude, mais vous vous relâchez en ce moment… et là-haut, ils n'aiment pas ça. En plus, ces histoires de prostituées assassinées, tout le monde s'en fiche, ça passe très vite à la trappe. Surtout qu'on n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper…

La gorge serrée, Lyzerg abandonna la partie, et demanda la liste des témoins.

L'affaire était limpide. Il avait déjà l'adresse du type: rien à dire. Encore une histoire banale, sordide, comme toutes les autres.

Quel métier épuisant ! Il était loin de se douter qu'en voulant suivre les traces de son père, il se retrouverait à jouer les mercenaires pour le compte de la police tokyoïte ! Il était vraiment tombé bien bas.

Son téléphone sonna. Lorsqu'il lut le numéro qui s'affichait, son pouls s'accéléra subitement. Il connaissait si bien cette série de chiffres, 090 1235 2470 … Il enfouit le téléphone au plus profond de sa poche pour ne plus l'entendre. C'était justement ce qu'il redoutait.

Examinant la rue qu'il traversait, il choisit un bar, au hasard. _Le Pacha_. Parfait.

Il avait bien besoin d'un verre. Ou même d'une bouteille. Une grande bouteille.

…

La bouteille de whisky roula à ses pieds, le long des lattes de bois couturées de rayures, laissées par les innombrables occupants du lieu. Le vernis du parquet avait disparu depuis bien longtemps sous les couches successives d'alcool, de crasse, et de fluides corporels.

L'odeur fétide l'avait saisie à la gorge dès son entrée, et elle se demandait si le type qui lui avait donné cette adresse s'était moqué d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle dormir dans un endroit pareil ?

Elle chercha des yeux un coin où installer ses maigres affaires, mais partout où elle tournait ses regards, ceux des squatteurs, brillants, durs, pleins de surprise, et parfois même hostiles, lui répondaient.

Intruse ! Semblaient-ils crier.

Et ils auraient eu raison.

Elle n'était pas des leurs, c'était évident. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, elle aurait dû vivre dans une belle maison confortable, entre deux parents aimants. Comme dans un joli roman pour jeunes filles bien propret. Quel gâchis !

Pourtant, il y a peu, elle avait effectivement une famille… qu'étaient-ils devenus, tous ? Allaient-ils bien ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Autour d'elle les regards se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Entortillant nerveusement ses cheveux d'argent, Jeanne interrogea timidement ses nouveaux colocataires du regard. Pourquoi la regardaient-ils comme ça ? Elle constata alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre femme dans la pièce.

Jeanne n'avait pas peur. Rien chez ces hommes ne pouvait l'effrayer qu'ils soient dix ou vingt, ou même cent, elle était assez puissante pour tous les arrêter, s'ils tentaient de lui faire du mal. Après tout, depuis deux ans, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

La situation devenait gênante. Était-ce la blancheur de sa peau et de ses vêtements qui les gênait ? Elle n'était pas assez sale pour camper avec eux ?

Elle les entendait presque penser, non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ma jolie…

Elle ramassa la bouteille qui traînait à ses pieds, à demi vide. Elle faisait tache ? Ils voulaient de la saleté ? Ils allaient être servis. Elle en avait assez de dormir dehors.

Le Seigneur Iron Maiden Jeanne, la Sainte jeune fille porta le goulot sale à ses lèvres pures, renversa sa tête couronnée de blanc, et vida la bouteille d'un trait.

…

Sa main retomba, laissant échapper le flacon, et le verre se brisa, laissant couler les dernières gouttes de Pur Malt sur le sol. Horo Horo jura violemment. Il était à peine dix-sept heures, toute sa réserve y était passée, et maintenant il se retrouvait à sec. Il n'avait pas un rond, même pas de quoi faire les courses pour manger. Un furieux combat s'engagea entre sa probité naturelle et son infâme penchant, mais Horo Horo parvint à se retenir de fouiller dans les tiroirs de Pirika pour trouver de l'argent.

Je suis vraiment une loque, pensa-t-il avec désespoir. Je ne fais rien de ma vie, et je gâche celle de ma sœur… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore chez elle, bon sang ? Je squatte et je ne paye même pas mon quota des factures…

Un tour, j'ai besoin de faire un tour… de respirer un peu d'air frais…

Dehors, le bruit des voitures lui vrillait les oreilles. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y habituer, contrairement à Pirika, et avait toujours refusé d'apprendre à conduire. Ça pollue, c'est sale, ça sent mauvais, ça fait du bruit… disait-il. Dommage que le permis soit quasiment indispensable pour trouver un boulot. Sa sœur, elle, savait conduire… Il y avait tant de choses, tant de choses, qu'elle faisait mieux que lui…

Tant pis. C'était une sale journée, et il en avait besoin. Il en avait _vraiment_ besoin. Son vieux portable ne lui avait pas servi depuis un bout de temps, est-ce que le numéro était encore bon ?

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide un bon moment, avant qu'il ne tombe sur la messagerie de Ryû. C'était toujours la même, avec un antique tube des années 70 en fond.

- Je suis désolé de t'appeler pour ça mon vieux, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu pourrais me rappeler ? Merci…

Il tenta d'appeler plusieurs fois. Sans succès. II était seul.

Horo Horo hésita longuement avant d'entrer dans la supérette. Il n'avait même pas de quoi se payer un Ramen. En marchant au hasard des allées du magasin, il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait machinalement vers le rayon des alcools et sakés.

Il se serait frappé.

Il tourna résolument le dos à ces sirènes chatoyantes et acidulées, aux couleurs brunes, rousses, ou dorées, qui l'appelaient à venir se perdre dans les bras de l'ivresse et de l'inconscience. Cette fois ce serait lui qui rapporterait quelque chose à la maison. Mais quelque chose qu'il pourrait partager avec sa petite sœur. Quitte à devenir un voleur, autant que ce soit pour des raisons avouables.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait à avouer si vite.

Comme pour le punir de sa bonne volonté, le fatidique voyant rouge s'alluma à son passage.

Le blouson rempli de provisions, Horo Horo vit arriver le vigile l'air sévère, et comprit que c'était bon pour lui.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta contre le portillon, et courut à toutes jambes vers la sortie.

Mais son entraînement était loin. Passer ses journées à se pinter sur un canapé n'aide pas franchement à garde la forme, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Foutue journée…

…

- Franchement, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, soupira le jeune homme, en tirant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer.

- Cherche-toi un autre job, si ça ne va pas avec ton patron, grommela Tôkageroh de sa voix gouailleuse.

- Je préfère encore ça qu'être au chômage… rétorqua Ryû. Tu as envie de retourner camper dans ce vieux booling désaffecté à Fumbari, ou tu préfères mon appart ?

Son fantôme choisit de détourner la conversation.

- Ton truc a sonné tout l'après-midi, hier, tu n'as même pas regardé qui c'était…

Ryû récupéra son portable, avec un sourire narquois. Tôkageroh n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter à la modernité. Il avait fini par accepter la moto, mais le téléphone portable comme le cinéma, c'était trop pour lui.

Ryû fronça les sourcils et se demanda qui était l'andouille qui lui avait laissé sept messages. Peut-être une admiratrice secrète… mais quand il écouta sa messagerie, au lieu de la douce voix d'une jolie demoiselle, ce fut le chuchotement paniqué d'Horo Horo qui résonna à ses oreilles.

Allons bon, pensa Ryû, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon vieux ?

Au bout de plusieurs appels, un parfait inconnu décrocha. Tôkageroh vit alors son maître devenir plus blanc que sa veste. Ryû raccrocha lentement, sonné.

- Tu m'expliques ? grogna le fantôme.

- La police…

- hein ? s'écria Tokagerôh, en un vieux réflexe.

- Horo Horo a été arrêté pour vol.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune shaman se leva. Quand un ami avait besoin d'aide, Ryû était toujours là. D'ailleurs, il avait peut-être une solution… S'emparant de son sabre de bois, il se tourna ver son fantôme.

- Alors, tu viens ?

…

- Aucun d'entre vous ne sortira d'ici, fit une voix. Vous avez encore du boulot.

Une main impérieuse les repoussa tous deux dans la pièce, malgré leurs protestations.

- Mais on en a marre de faire la vaisselle !

- Ça vrai, on en a marre. Si tu nous laisse partir plus tôt que prévu, on te dira deux secrets !

- Non, un seul Ponchi, t'es pas bien ? L'autre secret, on lui dira si elle embrasse l'un de nous.

Tamao leva le poing, et ses deux fantômes reculèrent avec prudence.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on te le dira de toute façon, en fait tu vas recevoir une visite tout à l'heure, et…

Un carillon retentit, annonçant un nouveau client, et Tamao abandonna Conchi pour retourner à la boutique. Mais ce n'était pas un client.

Un fantôme du passé lui souriait de toutes ses dents, sous son éternelle banane.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

Il n'y avait personne dans le café, à cette heure-ci, la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé. Tamao installa son invité, et lui offrit à boire, tandis qu'ils échangeaient des nouvelles. Les affaires marchaient bien, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de clients, mais ça lui suffisait. Bien sûr elle aurait pu faire plus de bénéfices en engageant un cuisinier pour transformer son café en brasserie, mais la solitude lui convenait.

Des paroles banales, convenues. Il y avait forcément autre chose derrière tout ça, Ryû avait une raison bien précise pour venir la voir maintenant, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire plus tôt après tout, ils vivaient tous deux dans la même ville…

- Si tu en venais au fait… ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Tout d'abord, elle faillit ne pas le croire. Horo Horo… en prison ? Si Ryû n'avait pas eu l'air aussi grave, elle aurait parié qu'il la faisait marcher.

Apparemment, leur ami Aïnu s'était mis dans de sales draps. Non seulement il y avait eu vol, mais aussi délit de fuite, tentative de résistance… et une plainte de la part du directeur de la supérette.

- Il est bon pour la prison ferme, je pense. En plus il… il avait bu…

La jeune femme grimaça. C'était vraiment mauvais.

Au moins, il ne s'était pas drogué. S'il y avait eu la moindre trace de stupéfiants dans son organisme, Horo Horo était perdu.

Tamao fixa Ryû de son regard d'ambre. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur sa timidité depuis ces dernières années, et pouvait maintenant regarder les gens droit dans les yeux pendant une conversation. Une chose qui lui avait été impossible pendant toute son enfance, mais son mariage lui avait fait faire d'énormes progrès dans ce domaine-là.

- Ils ont fixé une caution ?

- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas trop compter là-dessus, rétorqua Ryû, qui s'y connaissait un peu.

Tamao baissa le nez vers sa tasse. Que voulait-il donc ?

- Il faudrait convaincre le type de retirer sa plainte.

Mais qui pouvait faire ça ? Certainement pas elle. Elle n'avait pas de contacts au sein de la police, pas d'influence, rien.

Soudain elle comprit et releva la tête. Le regard de Ryû cherchait le sien et ne la détrompa pas. Elle se sentit furieuse et troublée. Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander ça ?

- Je suis désolé… assura-t-il. Mais si quelqu'un peut le tirer d'affaire c'est lui… Je m'en veux de te demander ça, mais je n'ai pas son numéro…

- Tu sais qu'il n'aura sans doute aucune envie de me parler, marmonna-t-elle, terriblement gênée. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut à mort et que tu perds ton temps.

- Mais c'est pour aider Horo Horo, pas pour toi, alors je me suis dit…

Tamao se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone. Pour une fois, elle n'interrogerait pas sa planchette avant de se lancer. Elle préférait ne rien savoir.

Elle connaissait encore le numéro par cœur. Le cerveau humain était vraiment une machine étonnante. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille, en priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas, et reste ferme, mesurée, calme.

Peine perdue.

- A…Allô…

…

- Mais va te faire foutre ! rugit-il en raccrochant avec violence.

Il s'aperçut alors que tout le monde, visiteurs, patients, et même le personnel de l'hôpital, avait le regard fixé sur lui.

Furieux, il quitta la salle d'attente, pour patienter à l'extérieur, loin de tous ces abrutis qui le regardaient comme une vache de foire.

Était-ce si exceptionnel d'envoyer quelqu'un se faire foutre par téléphone ? Ils l'avaient sûrement tous fait au moins une fois dans leur vie !

Quel culot d'appeler après ce qui s'était passé ! Et pour demander des nouvelles en plus ! Comment va Jun ? gna gna gna.

A ton avis, elle se porte comme un charme, bien sûr ! Mis à part un léger petit détail… oui, on est juste obligé de la nourrir par intraveineuse, elle est même trop faible pour boire toute seule, mais sinon tout va bien… mis à part aussi que tout est de ta faute…

- C'est de ta faute !

Ren réalisa qu'il avait non seulement crié encore une fois, mais qu'en plus, il venait de flanquer un coup de poing dans le pilier de béton du porche de l'hôpital. Une réaction parfaitement inutile.

La douleur dans sa main agit sur lui comme une douche froide, et le calma à moitié. Ren jura à voix basse, en agitant ses doigts meurtris pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était rien cassé, et maudit une fois de plus cet homme qu'il haïssait au moins autant qu'il le méprisait. Son propre père, Tao En.

Un des médecins vint l'interrompre dans sa logorrhée de malédictions.

- Ren ? Elle est sous sédatif, mais tu peux la voir maintenant.

Le shaman chinois suivit Faust jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Elle semblait si faible sous son drap de coton blanc. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, et le bip régulier indiquait que son pouls était stable. Mais ses joues avaient fondu et perdu toute couleur, sa peau diaphane était marbrée de vilaines taches violacées, qui commençaient à verdir, et ses bras, que les capteurs et aiguilles reliaient aux appareils étaient recouverts de bandages.

Ren prit la main pâle et abîmée de Jun et la serra contre sa joue. Sa paume était froide et son épiderme, asséché par la dénutrition. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état plus de quelques minutes.

- Faust, demanda-t-il à son ami qui se tenait en retrait, qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes exactement ?

- Morphine, répondit-il, pour les blessures. Des sédatifs pour la calmer aussi. En général quand elle se réveille, elle essaye d'enlever la perfusion…

- Ça va durer longtemps ?

- Pour l'instant il faut que son corps se régénère totalement. J'ai guéri les blessures, grâce à l'over soul, mais ton père savait y faire.

- Ça…

- Il faut aussi qu'elle trouve la volonté de se sortir là, et de vivre. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveille, c'est pour se rendormir tout de suite après …

- C'est normal, soupira Ren. Elle ne sait sans doute pas que je l'ai emmenée ici. Elle doit penser que mon père la fait soigner pour la préparer à de nouvelles tortures.

Il resta pensif un instant puis se leva.

- Si jamais il se pointe ici, Faust, mets-le dehors. Débrouilles-toi pour ça, mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura le médecin, je veille sur elle.

Lorsque Ren quitta la clinique, son portable se remit à sonner. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer son père au diable de nouveau, mais se figea en découvrant le numéro. Il resta abasourdi quelques secondes, puis décrocha.

- A…Allô…

Comme il ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre son, elle s'inquiéta :

- …Ren ?

- Je suis là.

- Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée…excuse-moi de t'appeler comme ça, j'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide.

Tamao fit une pause, s'attendant à se faire traiter de tous les noms, mais Ren ne dit rien.

- En fait ce n'est pas pour moi. Je comprendrais si tu…

- Tamao, grommela-t-il. Pour toi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre, je m'en fiche. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Elle resta sans voix, bouleversée par l'émotion, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'impatiente.

- Allô ?

- Je… Excuse-moi. En fait, il s'agit de… Horo Horo. Il a de gros ennuis.

Ren fronça les sourcils.

- Raconte.

…

Et elle raconta. Elle raconta tout son périple. Son voyage, depuis l'Amérique. La séparation. La solitude, l'incapacité de se débrouiller, de trouver le moindre travail, étant donné son âge, sa faiblesse physique. L'alcool aussi. L'alcool, sa force, sa douceur et sa violence, quand il coulait dans sa gorge (Et le plus drôle, est-ce qu'il le savait ? Elle avait appris qu'une « Dame-Jeanne », c'était une grosse bouteille). Puis les routes sans fin, les journées entières à marcher, seule, elle qui n'avait jamais, non jamais, eu à se déplacer sans une escorte d'au moins deux hommes. Les ponts, les cartons, les squats. Et les braves gens qui l'accueillaient chez eux, ou la prenaient en stop. Les gens moins bien, qui cherchaient à profiter d'elle, pensant qu'elle était sans défense (Jeanne ne s'étendit pas sur la nature de ses pouvoirs). Le premier qu'elle avait tué, sans le faire exprès, puis le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième… mais ceux-là l'avaient mérité, comme le premier en fait. Ceux-là, elle les avait tués de sang-froid. Après tout, les hommes qui osent s'attaquer à une jeune fille seule et fragile ne sont pas des hommes, et ne méritent pas de vivre. Elle qui avait tant marché, elle savait ce que ce monde comportait de souillure. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas d'accord ?

Mais le clochard, affalé près d'elle sur le plancher crasseux, dormait à poings fermés.

Il n'avait rien écouté. De toute façon il était complètement cuit. Elle-même n'avait plus les idées très claires.

Jeanne le fixa avec curiosité. Découvrir que pour certains, ses paroles n'avaient aucune importance, ni même aucun intérêt, avait été une expérience nouvelle pour la Sainte jeune fille, considérée depuis son enfance comme une prophétesse. Elle avait découvert avec une douloureuse surprise, qu'elle n'avait été le Messie que pour une poignée d'illuminés, menés par un agitateur à lunettes.

Elle s'ébroua, rejetant sa chevelure en arrière, pour chasser cette vilaine pensée. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles ? Ces illuminés étaient sa famille. Ils l'avaient suivie et crue jusqu'au bout. Quand à l'agitateur… il l'avait manipulée, oui, mais il l'avait surtout élevée, protégée quand elle n'avait personne pour le faire. Il avait donné un but, un sens à sa vie. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Sa déchéance était totale.

Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, non, plus aucune.

Jeanne lança un regard circulaire sur le studio désaffecté, et vit que tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf elle. Elle remonta sa manche gauche, et se mit à compter les petites zébrures blanches ou rosées qui parcouraient son bras.

Sur ses deux poignets, les marques étaient rouges et récentes. Une dernière habitude de sa vie passée. Elle retira l'épingle effilée plantée dans son corsage et observa tour à tour ses deux poignets meurtris. Autrefois, elle avait su endurer bien pire. Et elle en était toujours ressortie vivante, intacte, et même plus forte. Aujourd'hui, l'alcool parvenait à peine à soulager sa douleur.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Cet éternel sourire qu'elle gardait toujours, autrefois, même après les pires séances d'entraînement. Lentement, Jeanne éleva son bras droit, et pressa la pointe de l'épingle contre les veines de son poignet, jusqu'à faire jaillir le sang.

…

L'épais liquide rouge s'écoulait lentement le long du caniveau lorsqu'on la retrouva au matin. Sa peau avait pris une teinte cireuse, et ses cheveux avaient terni et perdu tout leur éclat. Les poignets tailladés de la jeune suicidée le répugnaient. Comment la mort avait-elle pu fasciner à ce point une gamine de cet âge ? Encore une qui n'avait jamais vu de vrai cadavre de toute sa vie, sinon, elle y aurait un peu plus réfléchi. Décidément, la mort n'a vraiment rien d'esthétique, pensait Lyzerg en contemplant le cadavre à ses pieds.

A présent, il allait devoir annoncer aux parents qu'il avait retrouvé leur fille…

Ensuite, il aurait quelques papiers à signer au poste. Quelle barbe !

L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard mauvais qui fit frissonner Lyzerg. Une telle animosité ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule raison. Peut-être était-il au courant. Oui, il devait savoir. Le jeune détective se sentit profondément humilié à cette idée. Une rougeur honteuse lui couvrit le visage, et il se reprocha sa paranoïa. C'était quand même pas marqué sur son front, non ?

- Nous allons classer le dossier, grogna l'inspecteur. Merci M. Diethel.

Il jeta le dossier en carton en travers sur une pile d'autres semblables, et lui jeta un regard significatif.

Il aurait aussi bien pu agiter une clochette en or en lâchant un « vous pouvez disposer ! » condescendant. Lyzerg inspira profondément pour contrôler sa colère. Il ne fallait pas faire de mal aux gens. Il était shaman, il était au service de la société et de l'humanité. Il œuvrait pour créer un monde de paix. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait dit ça, déjà ? Ah oui. Marco.

Pour s'en convaincre, il regarda une dernière fois la photo de l'adolescente suicidée qu'on reléguait aux affaires classées, et qui souriait sur le cliché, encore rayonnante de vie et de joie.

Son attention fut alors attirée par le dossier du dessous, et le nom qu'il portait.

« - **USUI Horokeu**- 100563489998 »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Lyzerg s'empara du dossier, stupéfait. Sans écouter les protestations de l'inspecteur, il le parcourut rapidement.

- Je peux faire une copie de ça ?

...


	3. PART II

La suite, mais pas la fin, des malheurs de nos héros!

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et tous sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei!

Ah oui! J'oubliais: **Pardon, Rea! :)**

* * *

**PART II  
**

**"L'épi de Maïs " - 26.04**

- Fais ce que tu veux, ma belle.

- Merci, s'écria la belle sincèrement soulagée. Tu sais, en fait, je…

Pirika eut un sourire timide.

- Ça va s'arranger, j'ai trouvé un job d'appoint.

Silva posa sur elle un regard affectueux.

- Bah, tu as raison. Quel genre de job ?

- Eh bien en fait, je… je fais la plonge et le ménage dans un bar !

Elle fut surprise de la facilité et la rapidité avec lesquelles elle avait pondu ce nouveau mensonge. Parler de son nouveau job à Silva n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de l'année, mais puisqu'il acceptait si gentiment de la laisser filer plus tôt chaque soir, elle lui devait bien une explication, quand bien même ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

Elle se détestait de devoir mentir ainsi, surtout à un ami. Mais personne ne devait savoir, jamais.

Elle en mourrait !

Elle se faufila dans les ruelles, sans cesser de regarder dans son dos. Le premier soir où elle y était allée, elle avait croisé comme par hasard un type qu'elle connaissait. Comme il voulait l'inviter à boire un verre, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser.

Elle courut à toutes jambes pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le patron n'aurait pas aimé ça. Son sourire se voulait gentil, mais Pirika détestait son regard froid et calculateur, qui lui glaçait les sangs.

Née à Hokkaido, elle était habituée au froid. De plus elle vivait avec Horo Horo. Son frère maîtrisait la glace, et pourtant, son regard n'était que chaleur.

Elle salua rapidement les autres, et se précipita dans le vestiaire pour enfiler sa tenue.

Ses mains s'étaient déjà habituées, en quelques jours, aux gestes rituels, et appliquèrent sur son visage, le masque de son nouveau personnage. Puis elles brossèrent sa longue chevelure bleutée, retenue par un bandeau. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, un visage blanc aux lèvres rosées comme de la perle et au regard charbonneux la regardait dans le miroir.

Attendant que son tour vienne, elle resserra la cravate bleu marine autour de son cou, et réajusta sa chemise blanche.

…

Quelqu'un l'attrapa soudain par derrière, manquant de déchirer le tissu fin et lisse de sa chemise monogrammée. Un frisson parcourut son corps car l'autre, derrière, dégageait une aura puissante, vraiment très puissante. Plus que la sienne en tout cas. Une aura familière…

Ren se retourna vivement, la main sur son Horaiken, qu'il faillit pointer contre la gorge de l'autre.

Il reconnut alors ces yeux verts si surprenants.

- Lyzerg … ? C'est toi ?

L'ex X-Laws lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

- Je me disais bien que c'était toi. Tu as changé de coupe, mais je t'ai reconnu quand même. Ça fait un bail…

C'était quand même drôle, le hasard. Le nombre de fois où il était venu à Tôkyô pour une affaire quelconque sans rencontrer un seul de ses amis, et voilà que cette fois…

Lyzerg insista pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre ensemble, il avait des choses à lui dire. Ils entrèrent donc dans le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent, un peu glauque, qui se transformait en dancing à la nuit tombée, et s'installèrent à une table. Puis Lyzerg jeta un dossier cartonné au milieu. Ren n'eut même pas besoin de lire le nom inscrit dessus pour savoir de quoi il voulait parler.

- Ah, ça… soupira-t-il.

- Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il avait été arrêté. D'après ce que j'ai lu, son compte était bon. Mais le directeur du supermarché a retiré la plainte…

- Oh il l'a retirée très vite, assura Ren avec un sourire sarcastique. Je sais me montrer convaincant.

Son ami éclata de rire.

- Je n'en doute pas ! répondit Lyzerg avec un franc sourire. Avoues, tu as déboursé combien ?

- Une somme vraiment ridicule. Il avait trop la frousse pour demander plus. Ce mec était pathétique.

- Et tu l'as revu alors ? Horo Horo ?

- Non, la police l'a ramené chez lui dès qu'il est sorti de la cellule de dégrisement. Apparemment sa sœur était injoignable. Je ne suis pas encore passé le voir. De toute façon il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui…

- Quand j'irai lui rendre visite, je lui dirai, s'esclaffa le détective, et je te parie que ça va le rendre malade !

- T'as pas intérêt, s'écria Ren, tu la fermes, tu m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse Lyzerg éclata de rire.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il avait des ennuis ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- C'est Tamao qui m'a appelé. Après tout ce temps sans se parler ça m'a fait drôle.

Ren détourna les yeux vers le plafond et but une gorgée de son campari.

- Mais… bredouilla Lyzerg, qui venait de comprendre, vous… vous n'êtes plus… ensemble ?

Résigné, le shaman chinois soupira :

- Elle m'a quitté, tu sais. Il y a un an. Tu suis, un peu ?

- C'est qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps...

- Oui.

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis, Lyzerg l'encouragea timidement à poursuivre :

- Tu as l'air de le prendre bien…

- Nous ne nous aimions pas, marmonna son ami. C'était une erreur. Je l'ai épousée parce que mon père me tannait pour que je me marie, et elle… tu sais bien qui elle aime.

- Mais ça aurait pu… changer…

- Oh non. Chaque fois qu'elle était avec moi, c'était à Yoh qu'elle pensait. Je le savais très bien, et je n'ai rien fait pour _changer_ ça.

Lyzerg baissa le regard, conscient d'avoir gaffé et plongea son nez dans sa bière.

- Alors elle est partie…

Ren haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Son sourire se voulait détaché mais laissait échapper une pointe d'amertume.

- Un jour, je suis rentré, et elle n'était plus là. J'ai reçu les papiers du divorce trois mois plus tard j'ai tout signé, renvoyé, et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours…

Ren s'interrompit. Pourquoi avait-il dit tout cela ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à raconter sa vie, façon « Courrier du Cœur » ! Il était temps de se reprendre en main.

Le regard compatissant de Lyzerg l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le plaigne. Aussi, avant qu'il ait pu renchérir, Ren contrattaqua.

- Et toi, alors ?

Son ami se raidit, comme il s'y attendait, et changea de sujet.

Généreux, il n'insista pas. Ils bavardèrent encore quelques temps, puis le détective le quitta, en lui laissant son numéro. Ren resta à sa table, en se demandant avec inquiétude si Lyzerg allait vraiment raconter à Horo Horo que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était sorti de prison… il aurait préféré que l'Aïnu ne le sache jamais. Rien que l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise.

En finissant son verre, il reporta son attention sur la salle où il se trouvait et fronça les sourcils, contrarié. L'endroit était vraiment glauque. Le sol lui paraissait sale, les tables, petites, et la décoration, minable. Dans les murs, on pouvait voir de grandes cages en verre, prêtes à accueillir des danseuses. Et quelles danseuses.

Deux d'entre elles venaient d'entrer en scène, et les spectateurs commençaient à affluer autour d'elles. Ren finit son verre d'un trait, un peu écœuré, pressé de s'en aller. Puis il la vit.

La fille était presque habillée. Une jupette plissée à carreaux dévoilait de longues jambes parfaites, et une chemise blanche transparente ainsi qu'une cravate complétait ce déguisement d'écolière sexy. Autour d'elle se pressaient déjà quelques clients, avides, répugnants. Une bande de pervers venus se rincer l'œil. Elle se cambra en arrière, tournoya autour de la barre, fouettant l'air de ses longs cheveux bleus.

Il ne connaissait que deux personnes possédant cette couleur de cheveux, et l'une d'elle était un homme.

La danseuse agrippa sa barre et se redressa, rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Ren croisa alors son regard bleu nuit, qui surmontait ses pommettes rougies et sa bouche entrouverte, haletante.

…

Elle avait le souffle court, le front emperlé d'une sueur qui menaçait son maquillage aux couleurs sucrées. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle l'avait repéré immédiatement, assis seul à une table en face d'elle, au milieu de cette foule masculine en rut le seul à ne pas poser sur elle ce regard vitreux et débile. Dans ses yeux dorés, elle lisait la surprise, l'incompréhension.

Il l'avait reconnue. Sous le choc, Pirika s'arrêta et recula. Perdant contenance, elle parvint à se retourner pour sortir de la cage et filer au vestiaire.

Il allait sûrement venir la voir, la questionner, demander où était son frère… Il ne poserait pas de questions sur son boulot, ni sur le pourquoi du comment, car il était bien élevé, mais son regard l'interrogerait, la jaugerait, la mépriserait, peut-être ?

Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son jean par-dessus la jupette indécente, saisit son sac, ses vêtements, et s'enfuit comme une voleuse par la porte de derrière.

Elle courut longtemps, au hasard.

De toute façon, elle serait virée. Elle n'était pas assez douée pas pour ça. Elle avait suivi des cours pendant plusieurs années, oui, mais pas pour ce genre de danse... Et puis elle venait de quitter son poste au beau milieu de ses heures de travail. De toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance.

Mais pourquoi, oui pourquoi, fallait-il que cet abruti de Tao Ren soit venu se rincer l'œil juste ce soir, et dans ce bar-là ? Car pourquoi était-il là, sinon ? Les mecs étaient tous pareils, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! C'était plutôt à elle de le mépriser, et non l'inverse.

Même avec ces arguments, elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de faire demi-tour. Elle aurait voulu tomber sur n'importe qui, plutôt que sur lui. Il était toujours si froid, si violent. Si exigeant. Que pourrait-il penser d'elle ? Yoh, Lyzerg, Chocolove ou Ryû auraient pu la comprendre, sans doute. Mais s'il y avait un regard qu'elle ne pourrait jamais affronter, à part celui de son frère, c'était bien celui de Ren.

Pirika se remit à courir.

…

- Ren !

Perdue dans les ténèbres, elle hurlait son nom. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là… Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Les hautes silhouettes menaçantes se pressaient autour d'elle, la couvrant d'une ombre noire et terrifiante. Elle était incapable de bouger ou de leur résister, elle avait peur.

Jun sentait sa présence si proche ! Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas : elle était seule. Seule face à ses ennemis, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Elle tenta de se protéger le visage de ses mains, mais elle ne parvint pas à les bouger. D'ailleurs, tout son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Elle hurla encore plus fort lorsqu'elle vit que ses poignets étaient attachés par des sangles de cuir. Ses jambes étaient également maintenues de la même façon aux montants du lit.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir sans se battre ! Même s'ils lui avaient enlevé son Pyron !

Faust arriva en courant et évalua immédiatement la situation.

- Vous l'avez attachée ? demanda-t-il froidement à l'infirmière qui le suivait.

- Il le fallait docteur, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire une prise de sang, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger ! se défendit celle-ci maladroitement.

Faust s'attaquait déjà aux sangles qui maintenaient Jun, et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Ne refaites jamais une chose pareille sans m'avoir demandé mon avis ! Cette patiente souffre d'un traumatisme grave. Vous avez vu ce que vous avez provoqué ? Que je n'aie pas à le répéter !

Le médecin entoura le corps amaigri de Jun de ses bras en la berçant pour la calmer. Les hurlements et les soubresauts finirent par s'espacer. Les yeux de Jun s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que Faust était assis à côté d'elle.

- Jun ! Jun, tu es réveillée, tu m'entends ?

- Où… où suis-je ?

- Tu es à Tôkyô, dans ma clinique. Je m'occupe de toi. C'est Ren qui t'as emmenée ici.

- Ren… ? Il…

- Il viendra, assura Faust. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il passe te voir tous les jours. Demain tu le verras. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord ?

Jun se raccrocha à lui, surprise de se sentir si faible. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se souvenait de son père, et puis…

- Pyron ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

- Non, non, tout va bien ! Tout va bien. Il est avec ton frère.

- Vraiment ? balbutia-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Faust continuait à la serrer contre lui, en murmurant des paroles douces et en caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer, le cœur gonflé de joie.

Il avait réussi à lui parler, à la convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Le plus gros était fait maintenant. Il avait vaincu la mort.

Mais celle-ci allait encore se manifester de façon inattendue.

Son biper se mit à sonner. Une urgence.

- Jun, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir y aller, mais tu ne resteras pas seule. Eliza sera avec toi.

Le fantôme de Faust lui souriait par-dessus son épaule. Lorsque le médecin quitta la chambre, Jun reposait dans son lit, apaisée.

Faust se précipita au bloc des urgences.

- C'est une tentative de suicide, lui expliqua rapidement un infirmier. Une jeune fille, elle s'est tailladé les poignets. Il faut la transfuser au plus vite. Sa pression artérielle est en chute libre.

Faust se pencha sur le blessée, et en eut le souffle coupé.

Ces cheveux d'argent, ce visage angélique.

Jeanne.

L'heure était grave. Et de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas Shamash avec elle. Le plus important était de la sauver, si possible par des moyens naturels. Il préférait ne pas avoir à la ressusciter devant son personnel.

- Accroche-toi, murmura-t-il, ça va aller.

…

Le monde s'était changé en désert brumeux, épais comme du coton… Les sensations ne lui parvenaient plus, ou bien elles étaient brouillées, lointaines, comme si tout son corps était empêtré dans un nuage poisseux et opaque. Rien n'émergeait du tourbillon multicolore qui l'entourait, hormis quelques sons étouffés et vagues, indéchiffrables.

Tout n'était plus que nuisance et agression pour son cerveau embrumé de vapeurs chaudes. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, et vite.

Trop de bruit, trop de couleurs, trop de choses à la fois.

Une figure s'approcha, ouvrit la bouche et parla. Mais sa voix déformée lui parvenait à peine. Ah si. L'autre lui demandait si tout allait bien. Merveilleux, et vous ?

Rentrer, et dormir. Rentre, rentrer, rentrer, se coucher, dormir, fermer les yeux, surtout fermer les yeux. Et les oreilles. Son crâne lui faisait si mal ! Et le nez, qu'on lui bouche le nez et vite ! Cette odeur immonde, graisseuse, écoeurante… Ces relents de kebabs, de graillon et d'ordures qui recouvraient le trottoir… La nausée n'était pas loin et coula dans sa gorge en un flot liquide et brûlant. Il se pencha en avant et s'appuya contre un mur. Les vomissures coulèrent sur son menton, puis éclaboussèrent ses vêtements et ses chaussures.

Cela ne soulagea pas son malaise. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme si un étau se resserrait autour de ses tempes, tandis que sa vision se brouillait davantage. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahit, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rentrer chez lui. Il était perdu. Perdu et complètement bourré.

Soudain un cri parvint à franchir le mur cotonneux qui l'enveloppait.

- Horo Horo !

Cette voix lui était familière… mais où l'avait-il entendue ? Ça remontait à si loin…

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Dans quel état tu t'es mis…

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver son nom, dans les replis vaseux de sa mémoire, tant l'alcool l'abrutissait. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir les traits de l'autre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne distinguait qu'un grand flou de couleurs vertes en face de lui.

- Merde, Lyzerg, c'est toi ? bredouilla Horo Horo, le reconnaissant enfin avec un pauvre sourire.

Le visage de son ami se fit encore plus flou, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une tache pâle et sans relief. Déjà il n'entendait plus sa voix.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	4. PART III

Chapitre un peu court, en raison d'un petit souci de découpage, mais la suite aura plus de contenu! :)

* * *

**PART III**

Le vide absolu. Un gouffre sidéral, où tous les jours se ressemblaient. Fades, sans goût, ni couleurs. S'affranchir, tout quitter et recommencer à zéro ? La plus belle erreur de sa vie sans doute.

Même son mariage n'avait pas été si catastrophique, car au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

Ainsi songeait Tamao en posant un regard circulaire sur la salle de son café.

Mais tout cela allait prendre fin, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle avait cru que son amour était invincible, et qu'elle n'en serait jamais débarrassée, même lorsque Yoh serait définitivement perdu pour elle. A présent, elle comprenait qu'elle aurait sans doute bien moins souffert si cette idée n'avait pas été aussi profondément enracinée dans son crâne.

C'était de l'autosuggestion, et rien de plus.

- Je suis stupide, dit-elle à voix haute.

Ryû qui se tenait en face d'elle secoua la tête.

- Mais non.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je pensais qu'en me cloîtrant ici, en ne revoyant plus personne, je serais plus heureuse… Quand je vois ce qu'est devenu Horo Horo, à quoi il en est réduit… je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait avoir des problèmes… Je n'ai pris aucune nouvelle de vous depuis plusieurs années, alors que vous êtes tous _mes amis_…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

Tamao resta un instant silencieuse, le regard perdu au loin, puis elle eut un sourire.

- Ryû… Tu te souviens quand nous étions tous ensemble au Shaman Fight, et quand Yoh était encore avec nous…

- Bien sûr.

- Cette époque était la plus heureuse de ma vie. Peu importait qui allait gagner, nous avions tous un but commun nous étions tellement insouciants, confiants en l'avenir… Je vous revois encore vous chamailler comme des gamins… « C'est moi qui serait Shaman King ! », « Non c'est moi, mon équipe est la meilleure ! », « on va vous écraser ! », « La ferme, Chocolove»…

Avalant une gorgée de thé, elle ajouta :

- Je me demande s'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir… Pirika, Lyzerg et les X-Laws, Les Ice-Men, les Ghandaras, Roeseb et Seyrarm… Est-ce qu'ils ont une belle vie ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils végètent comme nous, parce que l'aventure est finie ?

- Bon ça suffit, s'écria Ryû.

Elle resta interdite, car c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait frapper du poing sur la table. C'était plutôt un truc à la Ren, ça.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles, grommela-t-il, tu parles comme une vieille ! Une petite vieille qui en aurait trop vu. Tu sais ce qu'Anna dirait si elle te voyait pleurnicher sur ton sort ?

Oui elle le savait. Elle commencerait par lui donner tellement de travail qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps de respirer et encore moins de penser.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu te souviens de ma Best Place ? Je la cherche toujours, depuis tout ce temps. Et quand je crois l'avoir trouvée, je réalise qu'elle n'est pas parfaite. Tôkageroh trouve ça désespérant, mais moi, j'en suis très heureux. Tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'une fois que j'y suis, je n'ai plus rien à faire et je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de repartir. Et je trouve toujours mieux ailleurs. C'est une loi de la nature. L'homme qui n'a plus rien à désirer n'a plus qu'à mourir. Tu vois, la Best Place, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Un endroit où se sent bien, mais qu'on doit aussi construire de ses mains ! Et surtout, qui doit toujours évoluer, comme nous ! C'est comme une route immense, dont on ne voit jamais la fin, et… tu comprends ?

Tamao sourit, émue. Même les élucubrations de Ryû à propos de sa Best Place lui avaient manqué. Dire que la recherche d'une planque pour lui et sa bande s'était transformée en une quête existentielle et philosophique ! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas tort.

- Tu veux dire qu'on doit toujours avoir un but dans sa vie, c'est ça ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit une nouvelle fois au loin, et elle porta une main à ses lèvres en réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à perdre cette habitude de cacher sa bouche dans ses mains et de se ronger les ongles, malgré tous ses efforts pour combattre ses accès de timidité.

- Ryû ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée.

Demander un service, une faveur, ou encore proposer une de ses idées était le plus difficile. Elle manquait encore tellement de confiance en elle-même.

- Je pense que tu as raison, j'ai eu tort de me laisser aller. Ce n'est pas parce que Yoh n'est plus parmi nous que je dois me morfondre. Et je sais, en plus, que même si… même s'il avait été là, rien n'aurait été possible entre nous.

- C'est bon de te l'entendre dire, soupira Ryû.

- Dis… Tu aimes toujours cuisiner ?

- Euh…oui, pourquoi ?

- Ryû, est-ce que tu aimerais devenir mon associé, et travailler avec moi ?

…

Tout d'abord la surprise lui coupa la respiration. Une fois le choc passé, il inspira profondément et s'efforça de reprendre contenance.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille d'abord Horo Horo, et maintenant, sa sœur, qui… Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser à cela ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? En quelques années, les choses avaient tellement changé… Quelle déchéance.

N'ayant jamais eu à se soucier de détails bassement matériels comme l'argent, entre autres exemples, il ne pouvait imaginer que ses amis puissent se trouver dans une telle situation.

Ren serra les poings. Le regard que Pirika lui avait lancé en le reconnaissant l'avait profondément troublé la surprise, puis la honte, la crainte, le désespoir et la fierté.

Pour lui, elle n'était que la petite sœur de Horo Horo, toujours derrière son grand frère, à le supporter, à le secouer ou à le menacer des plus effroyables entraînements. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à elle et pourtant, en un seul regard, il avait vu une jeune femme courageuse, et peut-être aussi orgueilleuse que lui. Et surtout, une fille désespérée, au pied du mur, affublée d'un frère alcoolique. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait mis en colère. Une colère dirigée non pas contre Pirika, mais contre lui-même.

Il n'aurait eu qu'à prendre son téléphone et appeler pour demander des nouvelles. Peut-être aurait-il pu les aider, avant que Horo Horo ne commence à boire, et que sa petite sœur n'en vienne à de telles extrémités. Comme il avait dû lui en coûter…

En partant, Lyzerg lui avait laissé son numéro, mais aussi celui de Horo Horo, qu'il avait trouvé dans son dossier. Ren hésita un peu avant de le composer. Mais la voix qui lui répondit était celle, essoufflée et nerveuse, de son ami détective. Et une autre mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

- …Je suis passé chez lui à tout hasard, il n'y avait personne. Je l'ai trouvé dans une rue adjacente et j'ai appelé les secours… Franchement, c'est pas beau à voir…

- D'accord, coupa Ren, dis-moi à quel hôpital ils l'emmènent, je viens.

Puis il se précipita vers la sortie en laissant un billet sur la table. Ce foutu crétin. Ils avaient eu tort de le laisser seul. Il pourrait être à la clinique en moins d'un quart d'heure, s'il trouvait une voiture. On s'occuperait du cas Pirika plus tard.

Il se précipita vers le premier taxi qu'il aperçut, jetant un regard furieux au monsieur qui avait l'impudence de vouloir le prendre avant lui. Pousse-toi connard. Tu t'en fous mais un de mes amis vient de faire un coma éthylique, alors tu es prié de dégager.

Quelle plaie de devoir se mêler à la plèbe et d'être obligé d'employer un vulgaire taxi ! Pourquoi pas des transports en commun tant qu'on y était !

La voiture qui s'arrêta devant lui était déjà occupée. Fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, Ren s'apprêtait à faire fi de toute politesse et à mettre l'autre dehors, mais il interrompit son geste. Dans le taxi se trouvait justement l'une des seules personnes à qui il n'aurait jamais pu manquer de respect.

…

- Salut, fit une voix mielleuse.

Un sourire de façade laissait échapper cette voix douce, insidieuse, teintée d'une sourde menace, mais les yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas. Petits, glacials, et pleins de fiel, ils trahissaient les intentions mauvaises de son interlocuteur.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher des yeux une arme quelconque, car son costume ne comportait aucune poche, dont le contenu aurait pu lui servir. L'autre ricana en surprenant son geste. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu dissimuler sous ses habits de scène il y avait à peine assez de tissu pour la recouvrir, elle.

Le type n'avait rien d'une montagne de muscles, certes, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Et son pouvoir, son maigre pouvoir, à quoi lui servirait-il dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi avait-elle couru sans réfléchir, pourquoi s'était-elle aventurée dans ce quartier, dans cette ruelle ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir à présent ?

- Je ne te connais pas, toi ? D'où tu viens, ma jolie ?

Pirika ne put s'empêcher de reculer lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir faire face.

Elle avait si souvent houspillé son frère pour qu'il s'entraîne, elle l'avait rendu fort, endurant… Avant qu'il ne se laisse complètement aller, bien sûr. Mais elle, elle ! Si seulement elle avait pris la peine et le temps d'affûter ses talents de shaman ! Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une protection rapprochée chaque fois qu'elle sortait et elle se serait déjà débarrassée de ce sale type. Il était un peu tard pour y penser, maintenant.

Elle se concentra, chercha la présence d'un fantôme quelconque… Rien, rien pour l'aider, mis à part quelques esprits d'animaux. Peut-être pourrait-elle créer des Chimi Moryo ? C'était la base, elle devait pouvoir y arriver.

Une sensation très désagréable dans son dos la fit sursauter. A force de reculer, elle aurait dû toucher le mur. Mais un mur est généralement froid, dur et râpeux, et il ne risque pas de poser une main sur son épaule.

Ils étaient donc deux, au moins. La situation devenait vraiment critique.

* * *

**Fin !**

(vous inquiétez pas, c'était juste une blague pourrie)


	5. PART IV

_Autre court chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Ai-je besoin de dire que les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à... Hiroyuki Takei!_

* * *

**[...]**

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur. L'angoisse lui mordait le ventre, et la clouait sur place. Elle ne parvenait même pas à fuir. Même son cri restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

Paralysée. Impuissante. Incapable de bouger, de se défendre. Elle était perdue.

Sans lui elle était perdue.

Elle n'avait jamais rien su faire seule, comme les autres. Elle ne savait ni se battre à mains nues, ni même avec une arme, ni courir plus vite que le vent, ni escalader des parois vertigineuses, ni faire des sauts périlleux. Elle ne connaissait aucune prise, aucune attaque qui puisse lui servir. Elle n'avait jamais su égaler son frère en arts martiaux.

De toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il pu servir face à lui ? Son père était bien trop puissant.

Elle s'était toujours soumise à ses ordres, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de résister. A présent qu'il lui avait enlevé Pyron, c'était encore pire.

Son pouvoir de Dôshi ne lui servait à rien sans Kyonshi à manipuler. Elle ne pouvait se battre que par l'intermédiaire d'un autre. Oui, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, utiliser sa force, se servir de lui, tout en restant bien à l'abri derrière sa silhouette puissante.

Elle s'était longtemps méprisée en secret pour cela, mais jamais la honte n'avait été plus cuisante.

Une faible femme. Quelle humiliation.

Il lui faudrait encore une fois courber l'échine, ravaler sa fierté, obéir aux ordres ? Et pourtant Ren avait bien gagné son indépendance, lui. Il avait alors tout juste quatorze ans.

- Non !

Il jaillit de sa gorge comme un cri de victoire, et elle éprouva le besoin de le répéter encore, plusieurs fois, pour s'encourager.

- Non ?

Tao En souriait. Elle haïssait son sourire. Cette fois il allait disparaître pour de bon. Seule ou non, elle allait se battre, et jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Pendant quelques secondes, sa peur disparut.

Puis Tao En s'avança jusqu'à elle et la saisit violemment par la gorge.

Elle s'attendait à souffrir. Elle avait déjà enduré bien des tortures. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette douleur. Ses côtes se brisèrent au premier coup.

Elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre, jusqu'à heurter brutalement le sol dur et froid. La douleur était insoutenable.

C'était toujours à ce moment-là qu'elle se réveillait, et réalisait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la demeure des Tao, avec son père.

Son cri avait alerté les infirmières, qui vinrent aussitôt et l'aidèrent à se recoucher. Jun aurait été incapable de soulever son corps pour remonter sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait déjà même pas à se mettre debout. Si faible…

A peine fut-elle recouchée, que la tête de Faust apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Jun…tu as de la visite !

…

Quelle journée ! Le hasard faisait toujours bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était justement par hasard qu'elle avait lu le nom sur le tableau affiché à l'entrée du couloir blanc, en cherchant la chambre de leur ami. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais su. Peut-être.

- Ça alors, s'écria Tamao, mais… voilà pourquoi Ren était à Tôkyô ! Regarde !

Ryû écarquilla les yeux, lui aussi en lisant le nom de Jun que lui montrait son amie.

Lyzerg les avait appelés dès qu'il avait retrouvé Horo Horo. A moitié ivre mort, l'Aïnu semblait avoir erré quelques temps sans parvenir à retrouver sa porte. Quand il s'était évanoui, Lyzerg n'avait pas réussi à le ranimer et avait appelé les secours. Naturellement, Tamao savait déjà tout cela grâce à son talent de prédiction, et se préparait déjà à rejoindre le jeune détective à l'hôpital avec Ryû. Elle n'était pas inquiète, car elle savait également que Horo Horo se remettrait vite de son coma éthylique, après un bon lavage d'estomac. Là-dessus, elle n'avait pas cherché à connaître plus de détails, et avait embarqué son ami et ses deux fantômes.

Deux choses la perturbaient. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait rien pu voir concernant Pirika, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à la joindre. Vraiment très curieux.

Et puis, il y avait le signe. Ce signe bizarre… Impossible de l'interpréter. Une arrivée, une arrivée importante, mais de qui, et pourquoi ? Serait-elle bénéfique ? Elle n'avait pas su le dire.

Ils avaient découvert par hasard qu'une autre de leurs amies avait été hospitalisée, elle aussi. Le kokkuri ne lui avait rien révélé sur ce point. Après cette découverte, Tamao se sentit gênée. Aussi, quand Faust leur expliqua que Jun était trop faible pour recevoir plusieurs personnes à la fois, elle se sentit soulagée et céda sa place à Ryû.

Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait voir, sachant que leur amie avait été torturée presque à mort par son père, mais surtout, elle craignait la réaction de son ex-belle-sœur, en la voyant débarquer. Elle ne savait pas quels sentiments la jolie chinoise pouvait nourrir à son égard, après qu'elle ait plaqué son petit frère chéri sans même un mot d'explication…

Dans le doute, Tamao préféra patienter dans une salle d'attente. De toute façon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un gère leurs fantômes, qui étaient déjà suffisamment difficiles à surveiller quand ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble.

Le jeune homme revint, inquiet, embarrassé et pensif.

Jun était encore sous calmants et son état n'était pas brillant. A vrai dire, elle était tellement dans le brouillard qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu Ryû tout de suite. Finalement, elle avait fait une sorte de crise de panique, et les infirmières l'avait fait sortir pour s'occuper d'elle.

Alors qu'il relatait l'incident à Tamao dans le couloir, Faust revint comme un ange gardien pour les chasser et leur ramena Lyzerg, qui errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, en attendant des nouvelles de Horo Horo.

- Si vous voulez tous vous retrouver, soupira le médecin, il y a une cafétéria en bas, mais par pitié, ne restez pas tous dans mes pattes ! Il y a des malades, ici !

Faust était habituellement un homme doux et discret, presque timide, mais en ces lieux, son autorité était indiscutable.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois attablés autour de thés et de cafés plus ou moins buvables, ils réalisèrent qu'après quelques années sans se voir, ils avaient énormément de choses à se raconter. On se serait presque cru au bon vieux temps où on était toujours tous ensemble, songeait Tamao. Ryû, en particulier, était très heureux de retrouver son Lyzerg, et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique.

- Et au fait, où est Chocolove ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

Lyzerg serra les dents, car il s'y attendait, mais sa grimace n'échappa pas à Tamao.

Gaffe, pensa-t-elle. Grosse gaffe.

- Aucune idée, marmonna-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis plusieurs mois.

Pas question de leur dire qu'il avait soigneusement ignoré les appels de son ami. Ni même qu'il lui avait mis une sonnerie spéciale, pour ne pas décrocher par inadvertance.

- Oh… C'est tellement triste…Je suis désolé, Lyzerg ! s'écria Ryû d'un air compatissant.

Tais-toi, pensait Tamao, regrettant que son ami ne puisse lire dans les pensées, comme une autre de leurs vieilles connaissances. N'en rajoute pas, ça va mal finir.

- Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré, coupa Lyzerg, un peu vivement. Canna. Et elle n'était pas seule, comment ça se fait ?

Ryû sursauta comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque, et en un instant, l'ambiance joyeuse des retrouvailles retomba, laissant place à un silence de plomb. Lyzerg regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était une réflexion bête et méchante, et son vieil ami ne le méritait pas, alors qu'il tentait simplement de le consoler. Honteux, il baissa la tête, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une voix impérieuse les tira alors de leurs pensées moroses.

- Eh ben ! Quelles têtes d'enterrement ! Y a un mort, ou quoi ?

**...**

**[Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée]**

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste. Ou au moins faire semblant. Tu as l'air si heureux de me revoir, ça fait plaisir !

Que répondre ? S'il arrivait à articuler un seul mot, ce serait déjà bien. Urgence, il y avait urgence. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Ren s'engouffra dans la voiture, et voulut donner l'adresse de l'hôpital.

- Pas la peine, j'y vais moi aussi.

Toujours aussi autoritaire, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Mais devenir l'épouse du Shaman King en personne n'avait pas dû arranger son caractère !

- Anna… marmonna-t-il, encore sous le choc, décidément, quelle journée !

- Tu es toujours aussi aimable, hein ? Si tu n'étais pas un vieil ami, je te tuerais pour m'avoir saluée avec si peu de respect ! Mais pour cette fois je te pardonne.

- Parce que tu crois que je me laisserais tuer si facilement ? protesta-t-il, agacé. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Elle l'énervait déjà.

A l'époque, il avait toujours évité la confrontation avec Anna. Il savait que ce n'était pas une fille qu'il pourrait fréquenter sans qu'il y ait de la casse dans la maison, vu leurs caractères et leurs pouvoirs. On ne mettait pas deux coqs dans une même basse-cour, n'est-ce pas ? Ren se demanda si le chauffeur et son taxi survivraient à leur cohabitation forcée.

- Tu es au courant de tout, alors ?

- Eh oui, ce tanuki n'est qu'un sale pervers, mais il sait se rendre utile.

Elle désigna Ponchi qui se faisait tout petit à côté d'elle.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi Sa Majesté la Reine des Shamans se déplace-t-elle dans un tel véhicule ? demanda Ren le plus irrévérencieusement possible. Et d'abord où est…

- Il n'a pas besoin de voiture pour se déplacer, lui, répliqua Anna. Disons que c'est le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé. Au fait, comment tu fais pour passer par les portes avec une coupe pareille ?

Du calme, elle se fiche de toi, car elle sait que tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver.

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Soudain, Anna arrêta brusquement le taxi.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à un hôpital, grommela Ren.

- Oh, moi je vais à l'hôpital toute seule. Toi, tu t'arrêtes ici.

Elle lui jeta un regard impérieux, pour faire taire ses protestations.

- Quelqu'un a besoin de toi, là-bas, si les prédictions de cet animal sont justes. J'ai mieux à faire que régler ce genre de détails. Grouille-toi de la ramener, son frère va avoir besoin d'elle.

Pirika.

Evidemment. Traîner dans un quartier pareil, pour une fille seule, c'était les ennuis assurés. D'autant plus que la fille en question était très peu habillée.

Ren jeta un regard de dégoût sur les murs lépreux, recouverts de tags, et les papiers gras parsemés sur la route. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit stupide au point d'aller traîner par-là.

Bason la retrouva rapidement et il se mit à courir, le cœur battant. Il devait arriver à temps… s'il arrivait malheur à Pirika, jamais son frère ne lui pardonnerait. Tout comme il ne lui aurait pas pardonné, si Horo Horo avait laissé quelqu'un faire du mal à Jun.

Son fantôme lui indiqua une ruelle et il se laissa guider par leurs voix, graves, rauques, désagréables. Un spectacle sordide s'offrait à ses yeux.

Ils étaient deux l'un tordait le bras de Pirika dans son dos, et maintenait sa tête en arrière, tandis que l'autre, son menton entre ses doigts, l'examinait avec des airs de propriétaires.

Le type fourra sa main dans sa chemisette. Elle poussa un cri de rage, et se débattit, cherchant à mordre le poignet de l'homme. Il retira vivement sa main, et les mâchoires de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur le vide.

- Garce !

Des parasites, pensa Ren. De vulgaires animaux, ne connaissant que les instincts les plus vils. Cette sale vermine ne méritait pas la vie.

Le type la frappa au visage, et Ren, hors de lui, bondit de sa cachette.

- Eh, vous deux !

Stupéfaits qu'on ose les interrompre, les deux hommes se retournèrent.

- Oui c'est à vous que je parle, sales fumiers.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du premier. Non seulement ce type les avait dérangés, mais en plus, il était seul. Et pas particulièrement costaud, à première vue. Un fou, sans aucun doute.

Le deuxième agresseur, un peu plus malin, remarqua plutôt le regard méprisant du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, sa main cachée dans son dos, sa posture. Quelque chose clochait.

- Enlevez immédiatement vos sales pattes. Si vous faites ce que je dis, j'envisagerai peut-être de vous laisser partir.

Pirika n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voilà maintenant que Tao Ren tombait du ciel pour venir la sauver ! Un truc qui arrivait rarement dans la vraie vie, en principe.

Comme elle recommençait à se débattre, le premier agresseur sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche, et le pointa sur sa gorge.

- Dégage, gamin. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la peau, après m'être occupé d'elle.

Une réponse prévisible, tellement banale. Ren sourit, heureux d'avoir une bonne raison pour les massacrer.

Son épée au clair, il créa son over soul en un instant. La seconde d'après, il était sur eux. La forme gigantesque de Bason brillait de tous ses éclats, immense, dorée, majestueuse mais ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Ils ressentirent juste un choc monstrueux, comme s'ils avaient été percutés par un trente-six tonnes, avant de s'effondrer, inconscients.

Ren appuya la pointe de sa lame contre la jugulaire du premier puis s'arrêta, hésitant. Pirika, remise de son choc, s'approcha de lui. Il pensa qu'elle allait lui demander d'épargner ses agresseurs les filles étaient comme ça, compatissantes.

- Tue-les.

Le regard de Pirika bouillait de haine et de rage confuses.

- Tu devrais le faire, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre.

Elle cracha avec dégoût sur l'un d'eux.

Ren était sidéré. Entendre ses propres pensées sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille sans défense avait quelque chose de perturbant. Il réalisait seulement à quel point ce jugement était impitoyable. Avait-il le droit de prendre leurs vies ?

Il savait ce que d'autres auraient répondu.

Avec un dernier regard méprisant, Ren abaissa son arme.

Une désagréable sensation dans son dos le fit se retourner. Il eut alors le réflexe de se mettre en garde, mais le troisième homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, était juste derrière eux.

- Attention !

Ren n'hésita pas lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil leur agresseur glisser une main vers la poche intérieure de sa veste. La foudre du Raïso déchira le ciel et illumina la ruelle sombre.

De leur ennemi, il ne restait qu'un petit tas de cendres.

Pirika s'appuya contre le mur, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court, choquée.

Une minute plus tôt elle avait voulu les voir tous mourir. Elle n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit. Etait-ce donc si simple, d'anéantir une vie ? Quel abominable pouvoir…

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

Il n'avait même pas l'air troublé. Juste curieux.

Pirika tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Je ne savais pas que…

- Eh bien à l'avenir, tu sauras.

Il y eut un silence, et la jeune fille se releva lentement, pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Dis-moi… tu n'as pas de fantôme ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit son temps pour répondre.

- Non.

- Mais pourtant, rétorqua Ren, tu es shaman, toi aussi…

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Je peux contrôler des esprits mineurs ou d'animaux, mais je n'ai jamais reçu d'entraînement.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'être servie de tes pouvoirs ?

- Parce que c'est épuisant. Je ne tiens pas longtemps debout après… je ne serais pas allée loin. Alors… heureusement que tu es arrivé…

Elle souriait enfin. Et elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps.

Puis de nouveau elle pensa à sa honte, et baissa la tête pour dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, comme une traînée fumante.

* * *

Ha ha ha...alors, ces couples? ça se profile? ^^


	6. PART V

_Voici donc le chapitre suivant... oh oh oh!_

**Disclaimer:** Bon, je me répète, Shaman King et ses protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

...

Il lui fallait affronter son regard. Elle le devait. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait en face de la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais osé regarder dans les yeux. Leurs amis étaient tous partis, les laissant prendre une tasse de thé entre filles, juste après son arrivée fracassante. Ces trouillards !

Le sentiment familier de timidité et de crainte mêlées envahit Tamao. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage, tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte framboise.

Non ! Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, elle ne t'a même pas encore parlé !

Finalement, Anna eut pitié d'elle et reporta son regard sur sa tasse de thé.

- Tu es toujours aussi timide ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ?

Tamao serra les dents et se lança.

- Et vous Anna-san, est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ou c'est seulement avec moi ?

Elle eut le souffle coupé par sa propre réponse. Elle avait osé… Elle avait renvoyé proprement dans ses buts Anna-san, la Reine des Shamans, le tyran de la colline de Fumbari, son ancienne rivale !

Curieusement, Anna sembla trouver cette répartie amusante, et lui sourit.

- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas cloué le bec d'aussi belle façon. Peut-être bien que tu es la première depuis que je ne vis plus chez Kino…

Après son coup d'éclat, Tamao plongea le nez dans sa propre tasse, comme si elle avait voulu s'y noyer.

Reprends-toi. Lève le nez, enfin ! Tu n'as plus douze ans.

- Tu as fait de sacrés progrès, approuva Anna. Mais tu vois, j'en ai fait aussi. Depuis que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour mon mari. Mais je te rassure si tu avais été Horo Horo, Lyzerg, Ryû, ou n'importe lequel de la bande, je ne t'aurais pas laissée repartir vivante après m'avoir dit ça.

- Je comprends. C'est plus amusant de taper sur des garçons.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

Tamao reposa sa tasse avec une ombre de sourire et demanda, d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

- Alors, ça vous amusait de les martyriser ?

- Non. Je ne m'amusais pas du tout. Je me faisais tout le temps du souci pour eux, surtout pour Yoh. Ils étaient si insouciants. J'avais trop peur pour m'amuser.

- Peur ! s'écria Tamao. Mais… Anna-san, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la peur ! Je ne connais personne qui ait autant de cran et de courage que vous ! Si vous saviez…

Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé être comme toi, ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

- Je ne suis pas si courageuse que tu le dis.

Anna la regardait à nouveau dans les yeux, mais cette fois-ci, Tamao réussit à soutenir son regard.

- Je pense même que tu es nettement plus courageuse que moi, poursuivit-elle. Contrairement à moi, tu as peu de pouvoirs et tu as peur de tout. Tu passes ton temps à affronter ces peurs. La peur de me fixer, par exemple… Moi, je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Quand je m'inquiète, c'est pour les autres, pas pour moi. Tu vois bien que tu es courageuse.

C'était un bon argument, et Tamao ne sut que répondre. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise, embarrassée de nouveau. Anna qui lui faisait des compliments ! Qui admirait son courage ! On aura tout vu, pensa-t-elle.

- D'ailleurs, tu as accompli des exploits hors du commun. Je n'aurais pas réussi à supporter Ren pendant un an, par exemple.

Elle sentit qu'elle rougissait encore et détourna très vite la conversation de ce sujet épineux. Encore un talent qu'elle avait acquis avec les années.

- Mais à ce propos, Anna-san… pourquoi êtes-vous seule ?

- Le Shaman King est un homme très occupé. Il arrivera au bon moment, et quand il le souhaitera. Toi qui es censée lire l'avenir, tu ne le savais pas ?

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Cette silhouette aux longs cheveux, nimbée d'une chaude lumière rouge… Qui cela aurait pu être d'autre ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de se réjouir de son arrivée. Pourrait-elle le regarder en face ? Se comporter de façon naturelle ? Aurait-il changé ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ressemblerait encore plus à son frère.

Voilà un sujet sur lequel le Kokkuri restait muet. Seul l'avenir répondrait à ces questions songea-t-elle avec ironie.

…

Des questions, toujours des questions. Voilà tout ce qui sortait de leurs bouches avides. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de leurs questions, de leurs yeux remplis d'excitation et de fausse compassion, de leur curiosité déplacée, de leurs paroles hypocrites.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait les réponses qu'ils attendaient, comme une leçon apprise par cœur. Il lui aurait suffi de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Une adolescente fragile, seule et maltraitée par la vie, qui buvait pour oublier et se scarifiait en guise d'autopunition. Peut-être pouvait-elle même s'inventer une mère battue par un père alcoolique, voire abusif.

Oui c'était une bonne idée! Rien de tel que le sexe pour donner une touche de crédible à son histoire.

Comme ça ils pourraient broder sur son compte une belle analyse farcie de réminiscences freudiennes convenues et bien salaces, et ils l'enverraient dans un foyer, avant d'oublier son cas, tellement banal, en somme. Ce soir-là, les bons docteurs se frotteraient les mains en se disant qu'ils avaient une fois de plus réussi à rendre une âme perdue à la vie normale.

Devait-elle vraiment choisir cette option ? Comment leur expliquer qu'elle n'était pas normale ? Qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ses parents, et par conséquent de quelle avait été leur influence sur sa personnalité ?

Elle avait été élevée dans un but bien précis, et un seul : vaincre Hao, l'empêcher de devenir Shaman King, et faire régner ainsi la paix dans le monde. A présent, quelle importance ? Tous ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant, et sa raison de vivre avec.

Même si elle leur racontait tout, ils s'empresseraient de croire au suicide. Jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre qu'elle s'ouvrait les veines régulièrement depuis son plus jeune âge, mais que ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Une épreuve difficile pour accéder à un niveau supérieur, pour augmenter sa puissance et devenir un meilleur Shaman. Une habitude de sa vie passée, qui parvenait encore à lui réchauffer le cœur.

Si Shamash ne l'avait pas abandonnée (et si elle n'avait pas eu un gramme cinq d'alcool dans le sang), elle ne se serait pas retrouvée à l'hôpital. Pouvait-elle convaincre ces hommes qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ?

Jeanne secoua la tête. Elle préférait le rôle de l'adolescente perturbée, plus normal, plus simple à traiter. Comme ça, ils s'en iraient vite.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qu'elle aurait aimé voir. Son sourire à lui était sincèrement chaleureux, ses yeux brillaient de gentillesse, il avait l'air… d'un ange.

Et il était le seul qui puisse la comprendre.

Avec Faust, elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même, sans surveiller ses paroles. Peut-être était-il le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Lorsque son troisième thérapeute de la journée repartit avec ses dossiers, frétillant comme un journaliste qui vient d'obtenir un scoop, Jeanne scruta la chambre immaculée d'un œil expert.

- Eliza ?

L'épouse de Faust n'était jamais loin quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais souriait toujours. Angélique. Comme lui.

Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à échapper aux tracasseries administratives. Selon la loi de son pays, elle était majeure, mais au Japon, il lui faudrait attendre ses vingt ans avant d'être considérée comme une adulte.

Qu'allait-on faire d'elle d'ici là ?

Elle en avait assez de se cacher. On ne l'avait pas habituée à penser à ce genre de problèmes. Marco s'en était toujours occupé. Elle, elle était leur inspiratrice, leur sainte, leur messie. Son rôle était de prier pour eux et d'augmenter sa puissance.

L'arrivée de Faust l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- On dirait que tu reprends des couleurs.

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'examiner, et saisit ses poignets blancs et frêles entre ses doigts.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te soigner par l'over soul. Les infirmières trouveraient ça bizarre et tu aurais encore plus d'ennuis. Tu vas devoir attendre que ça cicatrise. Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

Elle faillit rire. Elle était si habituée aux douleurs physiques qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention.

- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux pour te reposer, d'accord ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, apaisée.

- Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est bien normal. Mais j'y pense, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir.

- Me voir ? soupira-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

Encore un de ces psychiatres sans doute.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le retenir lorsqu'il a appris que tu te trouvais ici, ajouta Faust en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il a vraiment l'œil, ce garçon.

Lorsqu'il entra, les yeux débordants d'émotion, elle crut voir un fantôme. Elle toucha ses joues, ses mèches vertes pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

Il allait s'agenouiller respectueusement devant la Sainte Iron Maiden, mais elle l'en empêcha. Une joie sauvage la fit bondir de son lit d'hôpital et se jeter au cou de son ancien fidèle.

Sa famille.

Serrant un Lyzerg stupéfait dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglots.

…

Une fille pendue à son cou et qui versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Voilà une situation à laquelle on ne l'avait jamais préparé. Avait-il vraiment mérité ça ?

Après le choc qu'elle avait subi, il avait jugé plus prudent de l'emmener chez lui. Au moins, il y aurait de l'eau (ou quelque chose de plus corsé), des mouchoirs, et un canapé pour l'aider à surmonter les mauvaises surprises qu'il devait lui annoncer. Mais Ren n'avait absolument pas prévu de jouer, lui, le rôle du mouchoir.

Horriblement gêné, il donna quelques petites tapes dans le dos de Pirika, conscient qu'il aurait fallu dire quelque chose pour la réconforter. Mais quoi ? Il aurait eu bien besoin des conseils d'une autre fille pour l'aider.

En fait, Jun aurait été parfaite. Dommage.

- Ecoute, euh… calme-toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau…

Il se sentait minable. Pourquoi donnait-on à boire aux gens qui pleuraient ? Pour qu'ils puissent pleurer encore plus ? Voilà qui n'arrangerait pas ses affaires.

Le verre d'eau lui aurait permis de battre en retraite, si Pirika ne s'était pas accrochée à lui de toutes ses forces. Ren fut obligé de la repousser.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Il est pas encore mort ! Il va s'en remettre !

Pirika renifla bruyamment, et Ren s'éloigna rapidement pour aller lui chercher un autre paquet de mouchoirs.

Sa réaction l'avait douchée et elle semblait s'être un peu calmée.

- Bon, dit-il, maintenant repose-toi et après, on ira à l'hôpital.

Elle se moucha et le fixa de ses yeux liquides, agrandis par les larmes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on est amis, non ?

- On ne s'était jamais parlé avant !

- Oui mais tu es la petite sœur de Horo Horo ! Tu préfères que je te jette dehors, et que tu ailles le voir à pieds ou quoi?

Elle baissa le nez et secoua la tête.

Il était brutal, il le savait. S'il élevait trop la voix, elle risquait de se remettre à pleurer. Il fallait se calmer. Changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais appris à te battre ?

- Hein ?

- Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire.

Pirika haussa les épaules.

- A la maison, c'était mon frère qui s'entraînait. C'était à lui de devenir Shaman King. Nous lui faisions confiance. Et nous avons tout fait pour qu'il y arrive. Mon rôle de sœur était de l'aider, de le maintenir sur cette voie coûte que coûte. Pour la tienne c'était pareil, non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais Jun a reçu les mêmes enseignements que moi.

- Eh bien, chez nous c'était différent, rétorqua Pirika. Et je ne m'en suis jamais plainte, ça me convient très bien. De toute façon, Grand frère ne sait pas s'occuper de lui tout seul. Alors je suis là pour veiller sur lui.

Ce n'était pas très réussi, pensa-t-il. Mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Je sais ce que tu penses.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et rougit.

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher. Nous n'avions pas d'argent pour qu'il suive une thérapie, alors j'ai voulu en gagner plus. Le problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas le surveiller la journée. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est lui interdire d'aller traîner en ville avec sa bande de loosers. Il les ramenait à la maison. Ces types étaient… répugnants.

Elle renifla avec une grimace.

- En fait, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne, ça faisait longtemps qu'un garçon ne m'avait pas traitée avec autant de respect et de gentillesse. A part Silva, bien sûr.

- Silva ? répéta-t-il, décontenancé par la sensation de sa main sur la tienne.

- C'est mon patron maintenant. Il s'est installé à Tôkyô et a ouvert un bar, où je suis serveuse. Mais il court toujours après les sous, tu sais, il ne peut pas se permettre de m'augmenter.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, faisant naître une étrange sensation en lui. Par réflexe il serra doucement la main qui se glissait dans la sienne. Comme elle se rapprochait légèrement, Ren commença à se demander avec inquiétude ce qui allait se passer.

- Je commençais à désespérer tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, mais je n'aurais pas su résister, si tu n'étais pas arrivé… je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. Est-ce que je t'ai remercié, d'ailleurs ?

Ren était incapable de réagir. Il avait chaud et sa cravate lui serrait la gorge. Le visage de Pirika n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et son souffle chaud effleurait ses lèvres. Elle le fixait avec gravité et douceur à la fois et lui sentait sa respiration s'accélérer malgré lui.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, chuchota-t-elle.

Ren se sentait peu à peu hypnotisé par la jeune femme qui gardait toujours ses doigts mêlés aux siens. Il pouvait à présent compter les perles salées de ses larmes encore accrochées à ses cils.

L'autre main de Pirika se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle remonta jusqu'au col de sa chemise et se glissa sous le tissu pour caresser sa peau.

Il sentit un frisson brûlant lui traverser la colonne vertébrale et son pouls s'accélérer encore un peu plus. Une irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Puis il se trouva méprisable. Comment ce simple attouchement pouvait-il provoquer un tel trouble chez lui ?

Je suis un homme marié, faillit-il dire. Ah non, c'est vrai.

Elle était jolie, très jolie, très attirante même. Et ils étaient sur son canapé, dans son appartement, seuls. Depuis son divorce, il y a un an, il n'était pas sorti, n'avait fréquenté personne… bon il fallait l'admettre, parfois, les nuits étaient longues. Mais quand même, la sœur de…

Il ne voulait pas cela.

Un autre visage se superposa à celui de Pirika Usui. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il voulait.

Elle allait l'embrasser. La petite sœur de Horo Horo. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire. Elle avait une fossette sur le menton. Il croyait bien avoir vu la même sur celui de son frère. Oui, c'était bien, il devait se concentrer sur ces détails.

Ne pas penser à sa bouche fine et nacrée. Ni aux longues jambes qui dépassaient de la micro-jupe plissée blanche qu'elle portait. Non, ne pas penser à…

Les lèvres de Pirika se posaient juste sur les siennes, lorsqu'il l'écarta d'une main ferme.

- Arrête.

Elle se figea.

- Je… euh…

Il la toisa avec hauteur et Pirika se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle d'une tout petite voix. Je ne sais pas ce que je…

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné, son masque de froideur reprit le dessus.

- C'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payé pour ce que j'ai fait. Encore moins en nature. Tu n'en es pas encore à vendre ton corps, si ?

Il regretta ces mots à l'instant où il les prononçait. Pirika le lâcha, comme s'il l'avait frappée.

Il voyait bien pourtant que ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle n'était pas non plus amoureuse de lui, elle le connaissait à peine. C'était juste une fille fragile et paumée, qui avait besoin d'être réconfortée, de déposer un fardeau trop lourd pour elle, et qui se raccrochait à son sauveur comme à une bouée. Ça portait même un nom, le syndrome de… de quoi déjà ?

La gifle le prit au dépourvu, et claqua contre sa joue avec violence. Ren posa sa main sur sa peau cuisante, mais ne se mit pas en colère. Il reconnaissait qu'il l'avait méritée.

La jeune femme se leva lentement et ramassa son sac.

- Je trouverai la sortie toute seule. Inutile de m'appeler un taxi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité.

…

La fierté. Rien ne vous pourrissait la vie comme la fierté. C'était elle qui vous empêchait d'appeler au secours quand tout allait mal, elle qui vous interdisait de faire marche arrière et de vous excuser après une dispute. C'était elle aussi qui vous fermait la bouche, au moment de dire « merci », « pardonne-moi » ou « je t'aime ».

Horo Horo n'était pas aussi fier que sa petite sœur, mais il éprouva quand même une bouffée de honte à son réveil, en découvrant les conséquences de sa folie de la veille.

Il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, ce qui n'était déjà pas très glorieux. A moitié affalée sur lui, Pirika dormait profondément sur sa chaise, en lui tenant la main.

Il eut un sourire ému en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours la bouche entrouverte.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée pendant son sommeil. Depuis leur enfance, sans doute. Autrefois, quand elle avait peur du noir, il la serrait dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et elle s'endormait, apaisée. A présent c'était elle qui le mettait au lit lorsqu'il était trop saoul pour le faire seul, elle qui le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, elle qui le soignait quand il était malade, elle qui venait le serrer contre sa poitrine lorsque les cauchemars venaient le tourmenter.

Je ne suis qu'un poids, une charge, un bon à rien. Pardonne-moi Pirika.

Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

La voix encore ensommeillée, la jeune femme se frotta les paupières et se redressa sur sa chaise.

Horo Horo se mordit la lèvre. Cette foutue habitude de penser tout haut !

- Je voulais te demander pardon, lâcha-t-il enfin. Pour tous les ennuis que je t'ai causés, toutes les fois où je n'ai pas assuré… Je te demande pardon et je te jure que ça va changer !

Émue, Pirika posa une main sur la joue de son frère.

- Commence par ne plus jamais répéter ce que tu as dit avant. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, Grand Frère, et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un poids. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Même quand il fallu me porter à l'hôpital ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai amené, c'est Lyzerg. Moi j'étais… j'étais à mon travail…

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda Horo Horo.

- Eh bien… Parce que je n'étais pas là pour m'occuper de toi. Et parce que ce sont les autres qui ont tout fait.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il avait passé ces derniers jours dans le brouillard complet. Il se souvenait qu'on l'avait fait sortir de la cellule de dégrisement pour lui dire que le type de la supérette avait retiré sa plainte et il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi. Et puis, il avait trouvé ce billet par terre, tombé d'une poche imprudente sans doute, pour son plus grand bonheur. Quoique… Ensuite, il n'avait pas pu résister, il s'était offert une petite bouteille. Enfin petite, tout était relatif, mais il se l'était quand même offerte et il lui restait même un peu de monnaie pour acheter à manger, et puis…

- J'ai raté un épisode, je crois, avoua-t-il. Je n'étais pas en état de… Tu dis que c'est Lyzerg qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital…

Pirika hocha la tête, et lui raconta le rôle qu'avaient joué Lyzerg, ainsi que Ren dans sa libération. Elle lui avoua d'une petite voix qu'elle était rentrée si tard qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de son absence, ces derniers jours et qu'elle n'avait appris son arrestation que la veille. Mais Horo Horo avait la nette impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis quand son boulot au bar de Silva se terminait-il au beau milieu de la nuit ? D'ailleurs elle était rentrée très tard tout le reste de la semaine.

Il eut un sourire amusé. Peut-être y avait-il un mec derrière tout ça. Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses.

Il fut conforté dans cette idée lorsque Ren vint lui rendre visite une heure plus tard. A sa vue, les joues de Pirika prirent une teinte rose soutenue et elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, marmonnant un bonjour à peine audible.

Ren posa ses yeux sur elle un bref instant, avant de détourner son regard doré, un peu gêné.

Comme il lui donnait un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule pour le saluer, Horo Horo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Serait-il possible que ce soit lui, le copain-mystère de Pirika ? Elle sortirait avec… Non, impossible, il l'aurait su ! Elle le lui aurait dit, après tout, c'était un de ses potes. Mais pourtant, ces regards gênés… ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Bon… je vais vous laisser entre vous, vous devez avoir des choses à vous raconter, marmonna-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge. Je vais… je vais aller chercher des boissons au distributeur…

Et elle prit la fuite.

Ren prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- On va dire que ça peut aller. Au moins j'ai les idées claires. Et toi ça va ?

- Toujours.

Horo Horo l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur son ressenti, tellement le choc était grand. Il ne savait pas si l'idée de le voir avec sa sœur le réjouissait ou non. En tout cas il n'avait pas envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Pas encore. Autrefois peut-être. Mais depuis, Pirika avait eu quelques petits copains, et… enfin, merde, il fallait voir à quoi elle l'avait habitué ! Tout valait mieux que les pauvres types qu'elle s'était traîné jusque là.

Oui. Il s'en fichait. Incroyable, non ? Et si, comme il le croyait, c'était confirmé, il se sentirait peut-être même… content pour elle… Vraiment ? Oui. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Ren, mais on pouvait lui faire confiance. En principe. Et en tout cas, il ne faisait pas torchon ambulant comme le dernier en date. Et puis… (Il avait une situation, pensa Horo Horo, de l'argent, disons le mot, il pouvait offrir à Pirika ce que lui, son propre frère, ne serait jamais capable de lui donner… mais cette idée, soufflée par un noir démon, était si basse et méprisable, qu'il la chassa aussitôt de son esprit). Comme il scrutait son ami, il se décida. Il devait être sûr.

- Pirika m'a tout raconté, dit-il pour le pousser aux aveux.

- Oh…

Maintenant Ren avait l'air dans ses petits souliers la preuve était faite. Mais en bon grand frère, il voulait entendre la nouvelle de sa bouche.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda Ren.

Horo Horo hésita à s'énerver pour la forme. A lui en coller une parce que, tout de même, hein, toucher à sa sœur… Puis il se souvint qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, avec une perfusion plantée dans le bras, et surtout que, s'il n'était pas encore en train de croupir au poste, c'était grâce à Ren.

- Je n'ai pas à me mettre en colère, grommela-t-il enfin.

Son ami chinois le regarda étrangement, puis ajouta :

- C'est moi qui suis en colère après vous deux. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venus me voir ?

- Hein ?

- Quand ça a commencé à mal tourner, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas demandé de l'aide ? Au lieu de virer alcoolo tu aurais pu me téléphoner ! Je vous aurais aidés, ça aurait évité à ta sœur de… d'en arriver là…

- D'en arriver où ?

- Alors elle ne t'a pas raconté en fait… tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait pour gagner de l'argent ? De l'argent que tu vas aussitôt convertir en litres de whisky !

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, elle est serveuse. Elle…

- Oui, pendant la journée. Mais tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle rentre tard le soir ? C'est vrai, tu t'étais un peu trop imbibé d'alcool pour t'en rendre compte ! Tu sais où on s'est rencontrés, ta sœur et moi ?

Un sentiment d'horreur le gagnait. Il avait peur de comprendre les paroles de Ren.

- T'es… _t'es en train de me dire que ma sœur se prostitue ?_

- Elle n'en est pas encore là, mais quand on danse à moitié nue dans un bar, on n'en est plus très loin, non ?

- Quoi ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, sous le choc. Sa petite sœur…Pirika…

C'était de pire en pire.

- Mais, couina-t-il, vous ne… je croyais que vous étiez… toi et elle…

- Comment elle et moi ? Elle et moi, rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? Je me suis retrouvé par hasard dans le club où elle travaillait, je l'ai reconnue et elle s'est enfuie. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle était en train de se faire agresser par trois mecs ! Je m'en suis débarrassé et je l'ai ramenée chez moi pour lui raconter ce qui t'était arrivé. Ensuite c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !

Horo Horo ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois, aucun son n'en sortit.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, précisa Ren d'un ton froid. Je l'ai repoussée. Et en prime je me suis pris une claque.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Horo Horo s'efforça de digérer ces nouvelles informations.

Finalement, il y avait pire que de découvrir que sa sœur sortait avec lui. A présent qu'il connaissait la vérité, il regrettait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Elle devrait me haïr, soupira-t-il enfin. Je suis vraiment un… un…

Mais il ne trouvait pas de qualificatif assez dégradant.

- Toi j'imagine que tu es un frère modèle, poursuivit-il avec un faible sourire, et que tu n'aurais pas laissé ta sœur dans une telle situation…

- Ne te méprends pas. Ma sœur est actuellement sous morphine à trois chambres de la tienne, parce que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid qui les laissa à leurs réflexions.

...

* * *

Désolée de couper si court, et sur une note si peu joyeuse, mais si je vous mettais la suite, le chapitre n'en finirait plus ^^


	7. PART VI

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei!

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite... Surtout pour cette histoire, où l'action est très resserrée, condensée: c'est pas du tout pratique pour vous, lecteurs, de tout vous remémorer. _Gomen! Je me prosterne à vos pieds!  
_

Avant de lire cette partie, je vous conseillerai plutôt de relire les précédents chapitres... surtout les passages sur Lyzerg, Tamao et éventuellement Ren. J'ai peur de vous embrouiller et de vous perdre dans les méandres gélatineux du Hurt/confort de cette partie, qui n'est pas ma préférée... mais qui est nécessaire, comme les autres. Un peu longuette, quand même. Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**PART VI**

- Je suis un monstre.

Il prononça tout d'un coup cet arrêt à voix haute, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- J'ai tellement honte… honte d'être ce que je suis. J'ai honte devant mon patron, devant mes amis, devant ces gens, dont les yeux me crient qu'ils le savent, comme si c'était gravé au fer rouge sur mon front… Je suis répugnant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ce n'est absolument pas vrai.

Il ferma les yeux. Comment le croire ? Ce n'étaient que des paroles amicales, destinées à le réconforter. Lyzerg passa ses mains dans ses mèches vertes.

Il sentit alors la main douce et apaisante du Seigneur Jeanne se poser sur son épaule. En relevant la tête, il croisa son regard écarlate, aussi pur qu'autrefois.

- Lyzerg.

Le regard du Seigneur Maiden, empli d'une sincère et infinie compassion.

- Lyzerg, tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Tu es… tu es un si gentil garçon !

Elle pleurait, à présent.

- Je connais les monstres mieux que personne. Je les connais si bien !... Je ne savais pourtant rien lorsque j'étais le chef des X-Laws ! Oh non, je ne savais rien… Mais depuis, j'en ai vu des monstres… Des choses horribles… De la peur, de l'injustice, de la cruauté… Si tu voyais ce que j'ai vu, Lyzerg !

Elle s'interrompit pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, et le jeune détective l'écoutait, l'écoutait, l'écoutait. Bouche bée.

- Je sais maintenant, ce qu'est le mal. Ce qu'est la monstruosité. C'est un parasite invisible et sans odeur, brûlant de haine, tapi dans son coin, et qui se faufile insidieusement en chacun de nous. C'est une maladie sans nom, qui frappe bas, et ne se montre pas. C'est une créature rampante, basse, mesquine, monotone et d'une banalité affligeante. C'est la chose la plus anodine au monde. Crois-moi, Lyzerg, les êtres mauvais sont souvent les plus ternes, les plus indiscernables, ceux qui se cachent dans la boue ou dans le dos, et que l'on ne remarque pas.

Maiden s'interrompit à nouveau et posa une main sur sa joue, cette fois.

- Mais toi… toi, tu es un homme foncièrement bon, Lyzerg, et juste ! Et…

Il sourit tristement.

- Oui, je suis un idiot épris de justice, un peu comme toi.

Jeanne ne releva pas, mais continua à le fixer.

- Tu devrais l'appeler, assura-t-elle. Chocolove.

La pâleur de Lyzerg se mua en une délicate teinte pivoine, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux brillants. La honte, la crainte et l'envie s'y disputaient.

Sa peau brune était lisse, ferme, couleur de chocolat fondu… son œil souriait toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Sa chevelure avait toujours l'odeur de noix de coco et de vanille du shampooing pour cheveux très secs. Sa bouche large aux dents blanches, et qui riait… Ce visage heureux et plein de joie… Ce visage qu'il aimait…

…

Rien ne valait le visage de l'être aimé. Celui d'un compagnon de toujours, dont les grands yeux noirs vous fixaient avec amour et tendre soutien. Ou vous imploraient avec au fond des iris le brillant d'une atroce peur, celle de vous perdre.

Reste avec moi.

Il lui semblait percevoir un cri muet de désespoir lancé par ses yeux, abîmes d'inquiétude, plantés solidement dans son visage carré aux mâchoires fortes, encadré de mèches noires – si familier !

Il avait peur pour elle. Il l'appelait. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Son fantôme.

Jun avait commencé à se sentir mal dès qu'elle avait vu entrer dans sa chambre le jeune homme brun, avec son immense sourire qui fendait son visage en deux et cette banane à la Elvis qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. L'ombre immense de sa silhouette encore cachée par la porte l'avait faite frissonner sans qu'elle en sache la raison. C'était un ami, pourtant ! Ce bon vieux Ryû…

Sa vue était encore brouillée et elle ne pouvait pas remuer la tête ou se relever sans éprouver une violente sensation de vertige, mais elle préférait tout de même le vertige à la douleur. Pour l'instant, celle-ci la laissait en paix : le médicament baignait chaque membre de son corps d'une insensibilité bienfaisante et cotonneuse.

Le brouillard blanc s'était dissipé durant une fraction de seconde dans son esprit et ses lèvres craquelées avaient laissé passer le nom de son visiteur dans un croissement :

- Ryû…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout à coup, l'angoisse l'avait saisie. Une chape de plomb sur ses épaules, un poids soudain pendu à son cou. Une main serrée sur sa gorge.

Jun s'était affaissée sur le matelas, les deux mains crispées sur sa trachée.

Elle s'était sentie sur le point d'étouffer, une sueur glacée coulant le long de sa nuque, alors que sa gorge oppressée aspirait l'air en râles sifflants.

Ryû s'était jeté sur la sonnette d'alarme.

Ensuite, c'était flou. Elle avait dû s'évanouir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps.

Et voilà que ses yeux aspiraient de nouveau la lumière, lumière blanche et vivante qui émanait des murs au papier peint rose fané de sa chambre à l'odeur douceâtre. Une lumière d'hôpital, certes, mais comme un fragment d'espoir au bout du couloir obscur.

Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans l'obscurité des tentures de soie brodées, entre les cloisons rouge sombre de son palais des montagnes, où ne filtrait ni son ni lumière.

Jun desserra les paupières.

Et face à elle, immensité d'amour, l'attendaient les yeux de Pyron.

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment il pouvait être là, alors qu'il était censé se trouver loin d'ici, en Chine, dans sa boîte de bois noir et or laquée, aux armoiries des Tao. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment il pouvait lui sourire comme ça, alors qu'elle n'avait pas le plus petit grain de force pour mobiliser son pouvoir et manipuler le kyonshi. Hors de son contrôle, Pyron n'était qu'une marionnette désarticulée, une enveloppe charnelle endormie dont l'esprit flottait autour sans pouvoir y entrer. Pourtant, il était bel et bien là, mais ce n'était pas son pouvoir à elle qui maintenait son esprit dans son corps.

Elle s'en moquait. Tout cela était trop compliqué pour son esprit abruti par les fortes doses de tranquillisants.

Les traits graves du kyonshi s'illuminèrent au contact des prunelles mauves de sa maîtresse. La teinte verdâtre de sa peau semblait accentuée et de nouvelles cicatrices creusaient son épiderme. Mais il paraissait intact. Le sourire qu'il lui fit, étincelant de tendresse, chassa les brumes froides qui enchâssaient le corps de Jun. Pyron se leva et s'agenouilla près de son lit. Une de ses mains effleura celle de la jeune femme.

Il était là. Et son amour l'enveloppa comme les flammes d'un bon feu chassant le givre de l'hiver.

Ren les avait emmenés tous les deux. Naturellement.

Jun s'endormit, paisiblement cette fois, sur cette pensée. Elle ne savait pas que derrière la porte, Faust souriait, émerveillé. Laissant la jeune chinoise retrouver son compagnon, il s'éloigna pour rendre visite à ses autres malades et passa une main sur ses tempes bourdonnantes.

Quand on n'était pas habitué, maintenir une âme dans un kyonshi n'était pas de tout repos !

…

Fatigué…

Une intense sensation de lassitude s'était emparée de lui depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Horo Horo.

Il remontait le couloir perdu dans des pensées assez peu réjouissantes lorsqu'il manqua de bousculer une infirmière qui courrait, un dossier cartonné dangereusement rempli à la main. Il l'évita juste à temps et son attention distraite fut alors attirée par la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Son cœur rata un battement.

Le regard se posa sur lui et se troubla instantanément en le reconnaissant.

Putain.

Son myocarde venait de repartir brusquement, cognant à s'en épuiser contre sa poitrine.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Il sut à l'instant où il rencontra ces grands yeux d'ambre noyés de brun rosé qu'elle l'avait parfaitement vu.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Depuis quelques jours, les galères s'enchaînaient sans trêve et sans repos ! Et ça, ça n'était vraiment pas fair-play.

Bien sûr, ça devait arriver. C'était elle qui l'avait appelé pour le prévenir et lui demander son aide. Il pouvait donc raisonnablement supposer qu'elle se trouverait elle aussi à la clinique ce jour-là, et qu'ils finiraient par se croiser, entre deux chambres d'hôpital. Il s'y était préparé avec autant de fatalité que d'inquiétude et d'excitation mêlées. Et puis, ça s'était plutôt bien passé au téléphone, l'autre jour, alors… Tout de même, recevoir un coup de fil surprise de son ex-femme au bout d'un an sans nouvelles était loin d'être aussi perturbant que de se trouver tout d'un coup face à elle, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. La distance manquait pour lui permettre de prendre l'air détaché.

Un nouveau pincement au cœur lui mordit la poitrine lorsqu'il déchiffra dans ses yeux immenses un nouvel éclat, par-dessus la surprise. Ni joie, ni colère, ni honte. De la résignation.

Étrangement, ce fut Tamao la première qui se dirigea vers Ren.

Ses joues s'empourpraient un peu plus à chaque pas mais une farouche détermination se lisait dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et de tripoter une de ses mèches roses avec cet air coupable et timide si… non, pas adorable, pas craquant, pas sexy… _ingénu_, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait.

Puisqu'elle avait fait tant d'effort pour venir vers lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui rendre la pareille. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, vaincue par l'anxiété. Alors il lui offrit le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il put.

- Salut.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis, alors qu'il allait lui demander comment elle allait, elle se lança :

- Pardon de t'avoir dérangé… je ne voulais pas… merci pour tout, enfin pas pour moi, mais merci pour Horo Horo, et puis, d'être venu… je suis désolée, de t'avoir appelé comme ça, enfin… tu dois être occupé, et…

Bon sang, il la voyait venir à des kilomètres. Il saisit son poignet pour la retenir au cas où aurait tenté de s'enfuir ou de battre en retraite.

- Arrête. C'est normal que je lui sois venu en aide. Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, je ne l'aurais jamais su ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses comme ça ?

Tamao baissa la tête, espérant se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux. En vain.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ren lâcha son bras en soupirant.

- Allez, courage. Dis-le.

- Je suis désolée… désolée.

- Désolée de quoi ? reprit-il, impitoyable. Pas la peine de faire ton numéro de timide. Je ne te foutrai pas la paix tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit.

- Je te demande pardon d'être partie comme ça, sans rien dire… articula finalement Tamao.

Ren approuva, impressionné.

- Tu as fait de sacrés progrès.

- Tu trouves… grimaça Tamao, dont les épaules se décontractaient très légèrement.

- Evidemment, répondit-il. Un an plus tôt, tu te serais enfuie en courant, ou alors tu serais allée te cacher dans un placard plutôt que de me parler…

Elle finit par soupirer en relâchant toute la tension accumulée entre ses épaules.

- Je m'attendais à te voir… confia-t-elle, et je me doutais que ce serait pas la joie, mais c'était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais !

- Ah bon ? releva-t-il, en dissimulant la peine que cet aveu lui faisait.

- Atroce, sourit-elle. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place en t'apercevant.

Elle releva la tête pour le dévisager, de plus en plus rouge.

- Tu… tu n'es vraiment pas en colère… ?

Sa voix mourut. Ren détourna le regard, laissant filer l'instant.

- Je l'ai été au début, avoua-t-il enfin. Je t'en ai voulu énormément.

Il hésita à développer, mais préféra passer sous silence les premiers jours qui avaient suivis son départ, où la haine et la rage ne se succédaient qu'aux regrets. Un léger euphémisme ne faisait jamais de mal à personne.

- Tu sais, fit-il d'une voix mesurée, c'est passé. J'étais responsable, moi aussi.

- Responsable ? bredouilla-t-elle. Non ! J'ai décidé toute seule, j'ai…

- Te serais-tu enfuie comme une voleuse si tu avais été heureuse avec moi ?

La question un peu abrupte lui coupa la parole. Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais Ren l'interrompit à nouveau :

- Si c'est encore un « c'est ma faute », que tu vas dire…

Son air désappointé… C'était presque drôle.

- C'est marrant, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. On dirait que je te prends au dépourvu… Je te connais un tout petit peu, Tamao, tu sais ?

Elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres.

- Moi, je pensais que tu serais furieux. Blessé… je te croyais tellement… vindicatif.

Oui mais à toi, je peux tout pardonner, pensa-t-il.

A la place, il émit un vague grognement.

La jeune femme lui cachait son regard baissé, entre ses mèches brillantes. Il ne pouvait percevoir le combat intérieur qui se livrait sous cet épais rideau couleur de sucre, ni la question qu'elle s'était posée depuis deux ans et qui lui mordait à présent les lèvres.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu épousée ? finit-elle par demander à brûle-pourpoint.

Ren la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis, à sa grande surprise, se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi je t'ai… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés qu'elle connaissait bien, elle aussi, finalement.

- Tu te souviens ? C'était au mariage d'Anna et de Yoh…

Ren hocha la tête. Et elle le fixa un peu plus intensément.

- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question. Je n'osais pas. J'avais peur de la réponse, en réalité. Que tu me dises quelque chose comme « à cause de mon père » ou… par… pitié…enfin…

- Par pitié ? Mais ça va pas… ?

- S'il te plaît !supplia-t-elle. Laisse-moi finir ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Venir me chercher et puis…

Son cœur s'accéléra à ce souvenir.

Le repas du mariage avait duré près de cinq heures. Il lui semblait bien avoir vu sourire Anna pour la première fois de sa vie, à la sortie du temple. Tamao, elle, arborait le même sourire doux mais contraint depuis le début de la journée.

Toi, tu dois avoir mal aux zygomatiques, avait-il pensé en la saluant.

Il avait hésité en la voyant se précipiter dans la cuisine entre deux plats, sous le fallacieux prétexte d'aller chercher un objet oublié. Il avait beau se douter qu'elle voudrait être seule, en ce soir où celui qu'elle aimait en épousait une autre, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la rejoindre. En la voyant, dans son kimono de soie pâle, se pincer le nez et se mordre les lèvres avec violence au-dessus des assiettes sales pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage par des larmes inutiles et laisser voir sa douleur aux autres, il avait craqué.

Elle s'était retournée, rouge et honteuse, craintive, et s'était figée en le découvrant.

Tamao ne pouvait pas le savoir, elle qui ne soupçonnait rien de son propre charme, mais elle possédait une qualité tout à fait extraordinaire. Elle faisait partie de ces rares miraculées que les larmes embellissaient vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe, ni lorsqu'il l'avait prise par la nuque. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, d'abord presque timidement, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance. Elle avait même entouré sa nuque de ses bras au bout d'une minute et rendu le baiser en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour mieux offrir sa bouche et approfondir l'étreinte. Et ses larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Pas vraiment. Peut-être au début de leur relation y avait-il eu une chance pour eux deux, peut-être que non. Ren savait que Tamao ne l'avait épousé que pour fuir cet amour stérile et sans espoir, aussi douloureux qu'une dague plantée dans ses entrailles qu'elle vouait depuis toujours à Yoh. Il savait qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir fuir son ombre dans les hautes montagnes chinoises où régnait son clan. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle avait aimé Yoh, qu'elle n'éprouverait sans doute jamais la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Que quoiqu'il puisse avoir, cela n'atteindrait jamais ce degré de passion, d'infini, d'abnégation et qu'il devrait se contenter, au mieux, de la deuxième place.

Il l'avait accepté. Il aurait tout accepté.

Seul ce baiser échangé dans la cuisine avait été différent. A cet instant, celui où la colère avait prit le dessus en elle, il savait qu'elle avait été pleinement à lui. Peu importe que c'eut été par défi plus que par amour. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa stupeur première, puis de la façon dont elle s'était soudain agrippée au col de sa chemise en plaquant son corps contre le sien, de sa poigne le maintenant contre elle pour l'empêcher d'interrompre le baiser, de sa langue rencontrant la sienne, de l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, de la bouffée de désir incontrôlable qui s'était emparée de lui… avant qu'Horo Horo ne les surprenne par hasard et que le bruit de porcelaine brisée de l'assiette qu'il venait de lâcher ne les fasse sursauter.

Gêné par l'intensité de ce souvenir, Ren croisa les bras. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire de ses mains quand il se sentait mal à l'aise. Et lorsque les yeux de Tamao le ramenèrent à l'instant présent, ce fut à son tour de rosir légèrement.

La lutte avait été rude, avant qu'il ne se décide. Il avait passé des nuits entières à se demander pourquoi la jolie disciple de Mikihisa l'obsédait à ce point, pourquoi son estomac se tordait lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui et pourquoi son pouls s'accélérait lorsque ses joues prenaient cette teinte douce assortie à sa chevelure. Il avait cru à un phénomène purement hormonal. Évidemment, ce genre de sentiments, c'était nouveau pour lui. Il en avait même eu honte, et ce, pendant longtemps.

Y a une fille qui te plaît, à toi ? avait un jour demandé Horo Horo, alors qu'ils devaient avoir dix-sept ans, quelque chose comme ça. Jeune et con, quoi. Et là, il avait ricané. S'il avait su.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté cet état de fait, qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Tamao, il lui avait fallu encore plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce fameux repas de mariage, pour se décider à agir.

Il l'avait finalement eue, sa Tamao aux cheveux couleur d'aurore, mais pas de la façon dont il avait rêvé. Plus tard, il s'était éloigné en réalisant que chaque instant qu'elle passait près de lui la faisait penser à un autre. Il avait cru bien faire, en prenant ses distances, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps.

A son départ, il l'avait détestée. Preuve qu'il était sacrément mordu.

Il avait peiné à s'en remettre, quoiqu'il en dise… Même maintenant, s'en était-il remis ? Question vraiment stupide.

Et elle, elle parlait de pitié.

Fatigué…

…

Ça commençait à devenir fatigant. Il aurait tout donné pour faire une pause à un moment, mais il savait que cela ne lui serait pas permis. Allez, un effort. Pour les autres. Pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Pour la fille qui lui avait accordé son sourire.

A ce souvenir, celui des lèvres fines s'étirant doucement, pour lui et pour lui seul, il sourit à son tour.

Il ne l'avait faite attendre qu'une fois, une seule fois, et cela avait failli lui être fatal. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était arrivé trois minutes plus tard. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps à se poser des questions cette fois-là. Il l'avait sauvée.

C'était ce soir-là qu'elle lui avait offert son premier sourire. Le seul qu'il lui ait jamais vu.

Allons, il ne fallait pas les faire attendre. Il était plus qu'impatient de les revoir, tous.

Il n'avait pas été très présent, c'était sûr. Mais il allait se faire pardonner.

Dans la ville, les odeurs de fumée l'environnaient, parfums de voitures et de milliers de cigarettes allumées, dans les rues, dans les cafés… Parfum de millions d'habitants, d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, qui allaient et venaient, travaillaient, mangeaient, rentraient, s'aimaient… Parfums de fantômes aussi, dont il entendait les rires cristallins, par-delà les buildings gris et froids de Nishi-Shinjuku.

Il les entendait tous. Il les percevait tous, comme une dizaine de milliards de petites lumières allumées aux quatre coins de son âme. Il aurait passé des jours entiers à écouter ces petits bruits, cette musique de vie en marchant au hasard, le nez en l'air.

Ah ben, voilà qu'il était en retard ! Et ce n'était même pas par mauvaise volonté… Il ne le faisait pas exprès, il n'avait jamais réussi à se secouer pour arriver à l'heure de toute sa vie.

Il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Anna de le voir se dépêcher. Elle n'en soufflerait pas un mot, bien sûr, mais elle serait tout de même contente. Rien que cette pensée lui donna envie de presser le pas.

Un bruit vint soudain frapper son oreille. Il s'arrêta.

Une fillette était assise sur une margelle et pleurait en enserrant sa poitrine de ses deux bras. Elle était petite et mince, vêtue d'un short bleu marine et d'un maillot rose, et ses couettes tressautaient au rythme des sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Surprise, la petite fille redressa le menton.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Eberluée, l'enfant secoua la tête, puis, son menton se remit à trembler. Les sanglots la reprirent et secouèrent ses épaules. Le regard du jeune homme si franc et si plein d'une infinie compassion la décida à lui révéler son secret. En reniflant bien fort, elle lui tendit une poupée dont la tête avait été détachée du corps, et qu'elle tenait serrée dans ses petits poings.

Avec un sourire ému, il prit la poupée et jeta un œil à la tête décapitée.

Rien qu'on ne puisse pas réparer.

- Allons, ce n'est pas grave, regarde, fit-il avec un rire joyeux.

Il enfonça la tête de la poupée sur ses épaules, appuya et la releva pour contempler son œuvre.

- Voilà ! Tu vas devoir y faire attention, maintenant, mais elle est à nouveau en un seul morceau.

Les larmes séchaient déjà sur les joues de la petite qui fixait son jouet d'un air béat.

Elle finit par relever la tête et une mimique étonnée, presqu'un sourire, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa petite bouche.

- Merci… monsieur… bredouilla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pas de quoi ! s'écria-t-il. Et demande à ton papa ou ta maman de mettre un peu de colle pour que ça tienne !

Il n'aimait pas voir pleurer les enfants. Il n'aimait pas voir les petites filles tristes. Depuis toujours. C'était d'ailleurs en voulant consoler une petite fille malheureuse et apeurée qu'il avait rencontré son premier et unique amour…

Mais maintenant, il était vraiment en retard. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas quand ses amis avaient besoin de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il portait longs et flottants, à présent, et éteignit la musique qui coulait dans le casque orange posé sur sa tête, derrière ses oreilles.

Bon, il allait devoir faire un petit effort.

Avec un sourire, il pensa à sa douce. Enfin douce, tout était relatif. Elle était partie avant lui, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un mois. Ça commençait à faire longtemps. Il espérait qu'elle aussi était impatiente de le revoir.

Yoh s'étira dans un bâillement et pressa l'allure. En une foulée, il avait quitté la rue bondée et le trottoir surchargé pour atterrir sur le toit le plus proche.

Pfff quelle journée ! Anna allait sûrement le tuer quand il arriverait !

…

Ce ne fut pas la gifle escomptée qui l'accueillit, mais un direct en pleine face.

Le poing s'écrasa avec violence juste contre la mâchoire et il ne dut qu'à la chance, et à quelques millimètres de différence, de ne pas avoir le nez ou les dents fracassées. L'impact l'avait fait reculer et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, un liquide chaud se mit à couler sur sa bouche, qui s'étira pourtant en un sourire maladroit.

Il ne se mit pas en colère. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas volé.

- Tu cognes toujours aussi dur, on dirait, lança-t-il sur un ton plein de tendresse.

L'autre croisa les bras, l'air fermé.

- Tu m'as viré parce que tu as honte de moi…

- Écoute.

- Non, toi écoute ! Je t'ai appelé mille fois, pas même un signe de vie, je me suis demandé s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose, parce qu'on sait jamais… tu es flic, après tout… et tout d'un coup, deux mois plus tard, tu me téléphones, la gueule en fleurs et tu me demandes de me ramener à l'hosto, comme si de rien n'était ?

Chocolove se campa sur ses deux jambes et eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu vois Lyzerg, d'habitude, j'arrive à sortir des vannes sur tout, mais là…

Un tic déforma sa bouche.

- Ben là, je n'ai rien trouvé de drôle à cette histoire.

Sa silhouette mince et svelte, et sa peau d'une douce et onctueuse couleur chocolat… Son odeur était légèrement acide et sucrée, mélange de cigarettes mentholées qu'il fumait trop souvent, de la vanille de son savon et d'un léger relent de sueur poivrée. Sa bouche épaisse et ronde qui cachait, il le savait, une belle rangée de dents blanches parfaites. La mousse de ses cheveux plus secs qu'un fagot de paille, tignasse électrique et robuste que, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais il ne pourrait domestiquer.

Lyzerg essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton d'un revers de manche et fit un pas timide vers son ami.

- J'en demande beaucoup et j'en suis conscient.

Chocolove le toisait, immobile et silencieux, les bras croisés. Lyzerg sut qu'il ne ferait pas un geste dans sa direction.

Il devrait le regagner seul.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'avais.

C'est Jeanne, pensa-t-il. C'est Jeanne qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Sans elle, peut-être ne t'aurai-je jamais rappelé. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas eu le courage.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire comme ça.

Il fit un pas en avant.

- Je ne te demanderai jamais assez de me pardonner.

Chocolove grommela :

- Parce que tu te figures qu'il suffit de me rappeler, comme ça, pour que je te pardonne bien gentiment ?

Lyzerg avançait toujours. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait monter en lui la certitude qu'il avait raison. Il faisait le bon choix. Comment avait-il pu en douter ?

- C'est à toi de voir. A toi de décider…

Chocolove décroisa ses bras et pointa un index menaçant dans la direction de Lyzerg.

- Décider ? C'est déjà tout vu mon pote ! Tu peux aller te faire voir ! Non mais, franchement, pour quelle espèce de bonne poire tu me prenais ? Je peux savoir ?

Lyzerg ne ressentait aucune peur, aucune crainte, face à sa colère. Ses yeux vert liquide étaient braqués sur le bas de son visage. Les coins de la bouche rose et charnue de son ami se tordaient légèrement et formaient de petites fossettes autour de ses joues. Des petites rides de sourire que Lyzerg connaissait bien.

Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à le fixer tout à fait. Ils allaient et venaient dans leurs orbites et trahissaient son trouble. Le sourire du détective s'élargit.

- Très bien. Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ? Pour le simple plaisir de me flanquer une droite en pleine tronche ?

Lyzerg commençait à se sentir plus assuré.

- On n'aurait jamais dû se séparer comme ça, poursuivit-il avec plus de sérieux.

- Ah ouais ? grinça l'autre.

- Je ne parle pas que de nous deux. Je parle de tout le monde. Jamais on n'aurait dû se séparer si longtemps. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé Horo Horo et Ren. Et aussi Jeanne. Et Tamao. Et Ryû. Et Jun est ici aussi, et Faust, bien sûr. Il ne manquait que toi. Tu te rends compte qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble dans cette clinique aujourd'hui même ? Hein ?

Il était à quelques centimètres de lui, à présent. Lyzerg saisit les avant-bras de Chocolove, dont les sourcils épais se froncèrent avec colère.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi « aujourd'hui même » ?

Lyzerg sourit à nouveau.

- Il y a six ans, jour pour jour, Choco, un énergumène nommé Asakura Yoh a remporté le Shaman Fight. T'as oublié ?

La bouche ronde de son ami s'ouvrit mais aucune parole n'en sortit.

- T'avais bel et bien oublié, s'amusa l'autre.

- Je… je… enfin, les autres…

- Pas tous en grande forme, hélas.

- Mais… tu… Yoh… est-ce qu'il… ?

- Je n'en sais rien, décréta Lyzerg, mais figure-toi qu'une autre personne est arrivée. Et je suppose que si la First Lady du Royaume des Shamans est dans le coin, sa tendre moitié ne doit pas être loin…

Le regard de Chocolove brilla d'une lueur mi-réjouie, mi-inquiète :

- Anna… Anna est là ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on n'attend plus que toi. Et le Shaman King bien sûr. Mais la ponctualité, ça n'a jamais été son truc, comme tu le sais…

Le regard couleur d'ébène le sonda profondément. Lyzerg le soutint du mieux qu'il put en s'efforçant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains.

- Si tu penses m'avoir comme ça… gronda Chocolove.

- Je ne pense rien. Tu comptes rentrer chez toi, maintenant ?

Chocolove secoua la tête et empoigna son ami par le col :

- On discutera plus tard de tout ça. Où sont les autres ?

Lyzerg n'y tint plus. Il se jeta à son cou et le serra à l'étouffer, son nez enfoui contre la nuque lisse couleur de réglisse. Il inspira profondément cette odeur, à s'en faire exploser les narines, dans une étreinte si violente, que Chocolove ne parvint pas à le repousser. Mais après cette bouffée nostalgique et enivrante à la fois, il se décolla de son ami, conscient que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il devrait se faire pardonner, accepter le temps que lui demanderait Chocolove, reconstruire la confiance que sa bêtise, ses névroses et ses angoisses avaient réduite en poussière… bref, qu'il devrait à son tour, faire preuve de patience.

Il avait déjà remporté une grande bataille, et en très peu de temps ! Il pouvait s'estimer heureux !

Souriant, Lyzerg recula, les mais levées en signe d'apaisement. Une seule droite dans la figure lui suffisait pour la journée. Pourtant, le regard couleur de fondue au chocolat-noisettes n'avait pas l'air agressif.

Le jeune homme sonda intensément son ami détective, pour passa une main sur ses paupières et soupira.

- Tu sais que ça fait beaucoup pour une seule après-midi ?

- Et toi, tu sais que je ne t'ai pas encore tout raconté…

Chocolove haussa les sourcils devant la mine soudainement grave de Lyzerg.

- On va pas rester plantés là, poursuivit celui-ci. Les autres sont à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Horo Horo et Jeanne ont eu quelques petits problèmes. Et Jun a été blessée… Je vais tout t'expliquer en route.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte sourit, envahit par une bouffée de passé. L'odeur de sa peau, de son blouson de cuir. Du café trop fort et de la vanille. Et l'odeur de ses mentholées…

…

Il tira sur sa cigarette et aspira profondément la fumée apaisante. Dehors, le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de nuages plats, rosés par le coucher du soleil.

C'était vraiment magnifique. Lorsqu'il contemplait un coucher de soleil, il avait toujours une impression de calme, de plénitude, de sérénité… un peu comme lorsqu'il venait d'achever un travail particulièrement fatigant. Ou comme lorsqu'il regardait le visage d'un ami. Ou encore, comme lorsqu'il avait vaincu la rivière et atteint le sommet de la montagne, lors de son premier entraînement de Shaman.

Ryû laissa s'égrener la cendre du bout de sa cigarette et en oublia de la porter à sa bouche.

- Tu te souviens… commença-t-il en un murmure.

- Mais oui, bougonna Tokageroh. Bien sûr que j'me souviens.

Un ange passa et Ryû acheva sa cigarette, avant d'en tirer une autre de son paquet froissé. Son vieux compagnon était souvent bavard, grognon, entêté, bourru, difficile à supporter. En revanche, lorsque l'occasion se présentait, contrairement à d'autres, il savait apprécier le silence et la calme plénitude d'un moment. Une qualité hautement rare et estimable.

Il entendit soudain la porte battante de l'établissement claquer dans son dos, mais ne lâcha pas son coucher de soleil des yeux. Un doux parfum parvint à ses narines. Une odeur fraîche et féminine mêlée d'un subtil arôme de savon fleuri.

Tamao.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur les yeux rivés sur le spectacle des rayons déclinants derrière l'horizon des tours grises de Tôkyô, dans un somptueux dégradé de pourpre, de rose et d'orangé, ponctué de subtiles nuances dorées.

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux, avant que Ryû ne sente la présence de son esprit s'estomper pour les laisser seuls. Tokageroh avait aussi fini par apprendre la discrétion, même si ça n'avait pas été sans mal.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper la fumée de sa cigarette vers le ciel et fut stupéfait d'entendre Tamao se tourner vers lui pour demander :

- Tu en aurais une pour moi, Ryû ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et tira machinalement son paquet de la poche de son jean. Tamao prit une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Ryû s'empressa de lui tendre son briquet allumé. Son amie l'alluma et tira à fond sur le fin bâtonnet. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir avaler la fumée, pourtant, elle la garda longuement avant de la laisser doucement s'échapper avec un sourire:

- On dirait que ça te choque.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

- Je ne fume pas vraiment. J'en ai juste besoin, en ce moment.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'elle avait, comme à son habitude, rosit légèrement et crispé ses épaules. Elle replia son bras sur sa poitrine dans un réflexe de protection, comme il l'avait vue faire des centaines de fois. Ryû retint alors un sourire ému et amer à la fois. Comment une fille aussi ravissante et douce que Tamao pouvait-elle autant douter de tout? De ses capacités, de son charme, et même de son droit à s'exprimer ! Que lui avait-on fait pour fragiliser à ce point son image et son estime d'elle-même ?

Que fallait-il dire en ce moment même ? N'aie pas peur, tu es belle, intelligente, etc… ne doute pas sans cesse, peut-être ? Ryû aurait voulu lui avouer combien il l'admirait, elle, son courage, sa force dont elle n'avait pas conscience, mais qui lui avait permis de survivre à un amour sans espoir, à un mariage raté et de monter seule une affaire qui ne fonctionnait pas trop mal. Il aurait tout donné pour trouver les mots pour la réconforter.

Au lieu de cela, il dit :

- C'est beau.

- Oui, chuchota Tamao les yeux baissés.

Ryû hésita un instant, puis se lança :

- Tu fais tout le temps ça, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ? souffla-t-elle, en redressant la tête.

- Lorsque tu parles de toi. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de refermer tes bras sur ta poitrine et de te recroqueviller.

Aïe, c'était mal dit. Maladroit. Trop brutal.

Mais Tamao ne lâcha pas son regard, cette fois.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir un avis sur les choses, poursuivit-il. De parler de toi, de raconter ta vie à tes amis… Ne te sens pas gênée, j'étais juste surpris d'apprendre que tu fumais.

Elle contempla un instant le sol, circonspecte, et Ryû craignit d'avoir définitivement brisé quelque chose, d'avoir brusqué sa délicatesse en parlant trop vite. Puis, elle finit par avouer ce qui la préoccupait, dans un souffle :

- J'ai croisé Ren tout à l'heure.

- Ah.

Tamao porta à sa bouche la cigarette aux trois quarts consumée.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de… décompresser.

Ryû hocha la tête. Il voulait bien le croire.

- Et euh… ça c'est… bien passé ?

Les joues de Tamao virèrent aussitôt au rouge vif, à moins que ce ne fût un effet des dernières lueurs du couchant.

- Oui… On a parlé… d'avant. De nous, au début, avant que je… qu'on ne…

Elle s'interrompit et soupira.

- C'était horriblement gênant, avoua-t-elle enfin. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face… je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir vraiment, mais son regard… il me dévisageait si intensément, et pourtant, sans la moindre colère. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le soutenir. C'était… épuisant.

Ryû la laissait continuer, avouer, déposer à ses pieds dans un murmure cette charge émotionnelle bien trop lourde.

- En fait, tu sais… il a dit… il a dit qu'il m'aimait…

Elle paraissait complètement sonnée.

- Et alors ? interrogea son ami, pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Tamao leva la tête vers lui.

- Eh ben… bredouilla-t-elle, c'est… tu n'es pas surpris ?

Ryû la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis, d'une voix très sérieuse :

- Attends. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as vécu presque un an et demi avec lui sans t'en apercevoir ?

La jeune femme accusa le choc et recracha brutalement sa fumée.

- Comment pouvais-je deviner ? s'écria-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé ! Il ne s'est jamais confié, il ne m'a jamais laissé voir quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai quitté ?

Ryû n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je ne me suis pas doutée une seconde qu'il pouvait avoir de l'amour pour moi, de l'affection, peut-être, mais de l'amour…

- Mais tu croyais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… qu'il m'avait épousée par pitié, ou pour faire plaisir à sa famille, pour avoir des enfants avec un bon pedigree, 100% shaman, un truc comme ça…

Le jeune homme à côté d'elle eut un profond soupir.

- Oh la la…

- Tu sais, j'ai essayé, je voulais me rapprocher de lui… Il était si froid ! Et moi, j'étais tellement trouillarde…

- Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment deux personnes peuvent vivre ensemble sans se parler.

- C'est plus banal qu'on ne le croit.

Tamao reprit son air assombri.

- Quand je pense à ce que je lui fait… J'ai tout raté, je l'ai rendu très malheureux et j'ai gâché une merveilleuse chance de refaire ma vie. Tu en aurais pas une autre ?

Ryû lui tendit une seconde cigarette et la regarde l'allumer, en silence.

- Ma vie est un malentendu d'un bout à l'autre. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?

Tamao s'étouffa avec la première bouffée. Elle toussa pendant une minute, penchée en avant, puis se redressa, les joues et le nez rouges, les yeux gonflés et envahis par des larmes qui n'étaient pas dues qu'à la fumée. Les perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues et les sanglots de plus en plus confus entravèrent sa gorge.

La cigarette à peine entamée tomba sur le sol, tandis que Ryû entrouvrait ses bras pour que la jeune femme puisse s'appuyer contre sa poitrine et pleurer tout son soûl. C'était la seule chose à faire, la seule chose qui pouvait la soulager.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés. Ryû caressait les cheveux de son amie en murmurant des paroles d'apaisement. Des mots simples, qui ne voulaient rien dire, mais ce n'était pas important. L'important, c'était le son de sa voix et le balancement de ses épaules qui berçaient Tamao, la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour étancher sa peine.

Et puis, comme la jeune femme se calmait peu à peu et que son souffle saccadé reprenait son cours normal, Ryû releva la tête et laissa filer son regard vers l'horizon. Le soleil avait disparu, à présent, et seuls subsistaient ses derniers rayons orangés. Une calme pénombre commençait à s'installer.

Soudain, le jeune homme entrevit, par-dessus la chevelure de Tamao, une silhouette qui émergeait du bout de l'allée de l'hôpital. Une silhouette qui s'était arrêtée, comme pour les regarder. Une silhouette qui lui semblait familière.

Intrigué, le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. La luminosité l'empêchait de bien distinguer l'apparence de l'inconnu.

Alertée par les battements cardiaques de son ami, qui commençaient à s'affoler, Tamao quitta l'étreinte de sa poitrine pour le regarder, puis se retourna pour voir ce qu'il fixait avec tant de surprise, d'émerveillement, de bonheur mêlés…

Le visage de Ryû s'était transfiguré lorsqu'il le reconnut. Sourire aux lèvres et allure décontractée, comme toujours.

Inextinguible douceur dans son regard.

- Boss…

* * *

"_Zorro est arrivééééé... sans se presseeeeerrr..." *Baf*_**_  
_**

**_Petite précision:_ **Le prochain chapitre sera soit le dernier soit l'avant-dernier. Tout va dépendre de la longueur. Horo Horo et Pirika reviendront, ainsi qu'Anna, c'est juste qu'ici, il me fallait mettre les choses au point sur la relation Ren/Tamao, qui n'était pas du tout explicitée avant, sauf à coup de sous-entendus tout pourris (pour ça que j'avais rangé cette fic dans la catégorie suspence, je suppose... parce que sinon, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je l'ai classée dans ce genre-là XD). En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là! :)


End file.
